Imagine Me and You
by lifes2short2evencareatall
Summary: Brittany marries Sam, her long time boyfriend and is thoroughly convinced she's in love. But her life gets turned upside down once she meets Santana. (fic inspired by movie "Imagine Me and You")
1. The Wedding

**Author's Note: So this fanfic is inspired by the movie "Imagine Me and You" (Which is an awesome movie btw) Which means that unfortunately for some time Brittany is with Sam =P. I will have you all rest assured that I am by no means a Bram shipper and Brittana is my OTP. So yeah. Also I apologize for the slowish start but I promise to get the Brittana going in future chapters. Oh and finally this is my first fic that i've written so please have mercy if it's bad.. =]**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

"Come on! We're going to be late!" my mother says.

"Calm down Anne okay. The bride can't technically be late. Everyone else is simply early." My father says and flashes a goofy smile at me. My mother shoots him a dirty look, the kind of look that my father would always claim could kill.

"Mom seriously we're not going to even be remotely late." I say as an attempt to calm her down. Her face is becoming slightly red as if she could explode at any given moment, which would be tragic considering I'm about to get married. My little sister groans slightly in response to having barely any space in the taxi due to my dress, which takes up about half of the space in the car. I feel a little bad that my mom, dad, and sister hardly have room to breathe but it's technically not my fault since my mother urged us to take one taxi in hopes that we would arrive at the church more quickly than taking two. I see the church in the distance and turn to see a smile slightly forming on my mother's face, but as soon as a smile barely forms it's replaced by a grimace as the taxi takes a sharp turn into the parking lot of the church. The moment the taxi halted to a stop my mother dove out. She quickly walks around the car and opens the door. As I get out she quickly gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Oh sweetie you look absolutely beautiful. Now quickly get inside! Come on honey this is you're big day!" My mother says and smiles. I have never really understood why brides make such a big deal out of their wedding. Ever since I was a little girl I had imagined having a small wedding with my family and closest friends on a golf course because the grass is so soft that nobody would have to wear uncomfortable high heels. But as soon as Sam and I got engaged, my mother hired a professional wedding planner who would plan a huge wedding appropriate for a "Pierce". The type of wedding I didn't want, but of course I agreed with my mother's plans of having a big wedding at a big church with a guest list of over 200 containing many names that I did not recognize. I simply agreed because I didn't want to disappoint my mother. And once Sam was told he could invite his entire laser tag team he became so excited that I just didn't want to burst his bubble. As I walk in the church I see all the fancy decorations. I'll admit it's pretty stunning but it just doesn't feel like it's my wedding. It feels like I'm a guest at a posh British girl's wedding. I look inside the main room to see a lot of people sitting in the rows. I see a couple of familiar faces. Although I know it's not time to go in yet a part of me just wants to run down the aisle, say my vows, have the priest say "You may now kiss the bride" to Sam, have Sam kiss me, and just get this over with. I had suggested to Sam that we could just run away to Vegas to get married but he thought it would be disrespectful to my parents since he knew how much this wedding means to them. Since high school, when Sam and I had started dating he had always tried to impress my parents. It wasn't an easy task, but with a couple of Elvis Presley imitations and Sam's easy going personality, he had won them over. Yet it still felt like he was still trying to impress them.

"Brittany!" I hear a voice whisper behind me. I turn to see its Quinn, my maid of honor and best-friend. "Wow, you look stunning Britt." She says as I walk towards her.

"Thanks Quinn." I say nervously. I'm beginning to feel a little anxious.

"Your mother told me to tell you to go inside the room to get ready." Quinn says. I furrow my brows in confusion. I was as ready as I could be. But I knew if I didn't go Quinn would force me to. I quickly hugged Quinn and walked over to the room. I knocked just to make sure it was the right room.

"Come in sweetheart." I heard my mother say. I walk in the room.

"I'm already ready." I say simply. My mother smiles at me.

"Oh I know. I just wanted you to wear this." My mother says and pulls out a lovely diamond necklace. She hands it to me and I put it around my neck. The necklace seems to catch every bit of light in the room and reflects it. "I wore this necklace when I married your father." She says with a tiny smile tugging on her lips.

"Thank you. I love you, Mom." I say and hug her. I quickly feel my eyes water.

"Now now, this is no time for crying." My mother says as tears begin to form in her own eyes. "I have to go sweetie I'll see you out there!" My mom says and walks out the door. As soon as she walked out Kurt, the wedding planner entered.

"Brittany I have bad news." He says with a frown on his face.

"What is it?" I say calmly. Kurt begins to pace back and forth.

"Well you know the wedding singer you liked at Blaine and I's wedding?" Kurt says nervously. I slowly nod. "Yeah well Rachel called in sick so she is sending in one of her backup singers." Kurt said with a nervous gulp.

* * *

**Santana POV**

"Rachel Barbra Berry, one of these days I swear I will fucking murder you." I say on the phone.

"Santana calm down. I'm sick." Rachel says in her loud chirpy voice on the other line.

"Rachel you are such a bad liar." I say annoyingly. I hear Rachel take a deep breath on the other line.

"Fine, you caught me! I have a big audition." Rachel says excitedly.

"Rachel, if it's another independent film about a grandmother with Alzheimer's that randomly requires you to be topless, a sight I don't think anyone in this world would want to see except Finnocence the Dough Boy I swear I'm not going to talk you out of it." I say.

"I'm ignoring most of what you just said. But no it's Les Misérables! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Rachel says loudly, making me wish I was born deaf. I roll my eyes even though she can't see me.

"Rachel, you do know that Les Misérables is on DVD by now right? Meaning the only people who would actually go to see it would be weird theater junkies. Remember last time how those weirdoes followed you all the way to your apartment!" I say.

"Well this time is different." Rachel says quietly.

"How?" I say, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Well, I forgot to tell you, but I'm in New York City." Rachel says. "See I heard that Les Misérables was going to be brought back to Broadway so I just had to come to audition. This could be my big break into theater!" Rachel says with a squeal at the end.

"What about the shop, or your wedding singer duties?" I say angrily. It was so typical of Rachel Berry to just drop everything she has in order to follow her dreams. I had worked with Rachel from the start. If it weren't for me her music shop wouldn't be as successful as it is today.

"Listen Santana, if I don't get the role I'll be back in no time, but if I do then well..." She says nervously.

"Well what" I say.

"Well then I'm moving up here, and the shop would be yours." Rachel says.

"Oh, well just because you're offering me the shop if you get the role does not change the fact that I am pissed off that I have to cancel my date to go to some stupid wedding to cover for you." I say as I get in my car. I'm wearing a simple red dress, simple but hot. I had plans to go to dinner with a girl I met online, but since Rachel called saying it was urgent that I had to attend the wedding to fill in for her since originally I had taken the day off and prerecorded my voice so that Sugar could just lip sync as back up while Rachel annoyingly belted out love songs.

"I'll get you a better date." Rachel says simply. I cringe at the thought. The last time Rachel set me up with someone, it was with a creepy girl who I could have sworn tried to slip in some roofies in my drink.

"Uh no, I'd rather not. So where's this stupid wedding at?" I say. Rachel gives me the directions and I hang up and drive towards the wedding.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I watch as Kurt paces all around the room.

"Kurt, stop pacing you're going to get dizzy and vomit out a rainbow." I say. Kurt turns and looks at me with a confused expression on his face. "So Rachel is going to have one of her backup singers sing instead of her, so what? Honestly Kurt it's not like I'm going to fire you because Rachel can't make it." Kurt manages to smile.

"Okay thanks Britt. I'll make sure to tell Blaine that he's not singing with Rachel." Kurt says "I'm pretty sure he'll be relieved because last time he had to sing a duet with Rachel she tried to kiss him!" Kurt says and quietly laughs to himself. He looks down at his watch. "Oh I better go, it's almost show time. Just remember don't rush down the aisle and hold the bouquet lower than your chest because everyone wants to see your beautiful face and dress." Kurt gently hugs me and walks out the door. I look at the digital clock on the dresser to see I have around 10 minutes till I walk down the aisle.

"You ready sweetheart?" My dad says as the organ begins to play the wedding march. I quickly nod as we begin to walk down the aisle it all feels as if I'm in a dream. I grip my father's arm tightly. I see everyone stand up as we walk in slowly. Kurt, who is sitting next to Blaine, smiles at me and gives me thumbs up. Quinn is over by the altar beside all of the bridesmaids and smiles and nods reassuringly. I look over to Sam who is beaming with tears brimming in his eyes. As we reach the altar my dad kisses my cheek and hugs me.

"I love you sweetheart." He says, slightly choking on his words.

"Love you too dad." I say. I look to Sam who smiles at me. I look down as the preacher begins to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."

* * *

**Santana POV**

I arrive at the church. It's a quarter to 3 and the reception begins at 6. Great, I'm early. I look to see a familiar van in the parking lot. A big white pedophile type van reading "Rachel Berry Band" I walk towards it to see the band and Sugar.

"Sugar you're not going to sing." I say angrily because I know for a fact she's going to want to sing. Sugar gave me a questioning look.

"Oh I know." Sugar says simply.

"Then why are you here?" I say becoming immediately annoyed; I flash her one of my signature bitch looks.

"Well originally I was going to lip sync the entire gig without taking any song requests but then I thought why not call Santana over so she can sing and I can get laid. So that's why I paid Rachel to tell you that you have to sing at this wedding. I'm thinking maybe I can get that cutie pie Blaine Anderson drunk enough to take home with me." Sugar says. I shake my head.

"Sugar, Blaine is married and gay." I say. Sugar glared at me.

"Not in Chicago!" She says with a smirk.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure gay marriage is legal now in Illinois." I say. Sugar frowns.

"DAMN GAY PEOPLE!" She says loudly. ""Asperser's sorry… I just really want to get laid." I roll my eyes. I look over to the courtyard to see the stage. The band had already set everything up."You should probably go in for sound check." I walk over to the stage. All of the decorations of the reception are a little over done.

"Check check." I say awkwardly into the microphone. It's weird only seeing two microphones. Usually for the weddings that the Rachel Berry Band performs at there are 3 microphones. One in the front of the stage for Rachel, another for Sugar to Rachel's right, and lastly one on Rachel's left for me. Rachel had told me earlier that the groom planned to sing a song and that I should perform a song with Blaine since he can keep up with anyone vocally. John, Scott, and Derik all wave at me. There not ones for talking and I liked that about them. They simply played anything Rachel or I would tell them to without question, it was a little weird though that it seemed like they knew how to play every song ever written.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

The entire ceremony passed by in a blur. One moment the preacher was going on and on about love and before I knew it I said my vows and Sam leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't the kind of kiss people see in movies where they're long and passionate; it was short and slightly awkward. I hear someone tap their glass to make a loud CLINK noise.

"I would like a couple of words." Sam says and stands up. He begins to tell the story of how we met and fell in love, and then he goes on about how much he loves me. I nod my head as he talks and laugh when everyone else does. Sam sits down.

"That went well." I say to him, he smiles.

"Yeah thanks I spent hours writing it. Did you want to add or say anything? And no wedding day problems that I'm not aware of, I hope?" Sam says. I shake my head.

"Nah I'm not really good at math or speeches." I say, Sam looks confused for a second but then smiles and nods. "And well Kurt told me that Rachel couldn't make it tonight so she sent one of her backup singers instead to sing for her." Sam nods. I look over to see the band on the stage.

"Seriously though bro, that singer is hot. Nice choice." Puck says to Sam as you're eating. You turn to see the woman up on stage. She smiles to the audience.

"Hi everyone, I'm Santana Lopez and this is The Rachel Berry Band." She says in a raspy sort of voice. The music begins and I instantly recognize the song as Fleetwood Mac's "Landslide" as she began to sing I absentmindedly stare at her trying to take all of her performance like the way her eyes scan the audience, making it seem as though she's singing to each individual in the audience or how she puts her hands over her stomach, it's all mesmerizing and I can't seem to want to stop staring at her. I begin to realize how creepy I must look so I try to look down. As soon as I look down I see her eyes flicker over in my direction. I smile and feel myself blush a little. The song ends and I quickly get up and clap.

"Wow she's pretty good" Sam says

"Damn straight. Puckasaurus is totally nailing that." Puck says with a smirk. Sam laughs and high fives Puck. I roll my eyes. Typical Puck thinking he can get with any girl he wants.

"Shut up Puck." I mumble, but he clearly doesn't hear me. Sam gently elbows me and gives me a questioning look.

"You okay?" He whispers quietly in my ear. I nod.

"I'm just a little tired" I say. He smiles.

"Well the party has just begun Mrs. Evans!" Sam says and pumps his fist in the air. "I'm going to go get a drink." He gets up, and kisses my cheek.

* * *

**Santana POV **

After singing for an hour straight Sugar finally brings me a water bottle.

"It's about damn time. I nearly croaked at the end of "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston, honestly I'm 90% sure she probably rolled in her grave a little." I say. Sugar frowns.

"I thought it was perfect. So how many more songs left?" Sugar asks.

"Well the DJ is coming in around 10 minutes. The groom wants to perform a song, but I'm pretty sure he's hammer drunk. Will you go grab Blaine?" I say. Without question Sugar nods and goes off to find Blaine. Moments later I catch a whiff of raspberry scented gel. I scrunch my nose up a little because the smell is annoying.

"Hey Santana, awesome job so far; Sugar said you were looking for me?" Blaine says and raises up one of his triangular eyebrows.

"Yeah Rachel requested that you sing a song with me." I say plainly. Blaine laughs slightly.

"Gosh even when she's not here she's still bossing everyone. You're not going to try and kiss me like she did right? Because as much as I think women are beautiful and sweet I'm a perfect gold star gay." Blaine in a low whisper, I laugh at the thought because Blaine is honestly too gay to function and any girl wanting to challenge that probably had some sort of defective gaydar.

"Don't worry Anderson-Hummel I play for your team." I say simply. Blaine's eyes widen and both of his eyebrows rise in shock.

"Oh, well I never would have guessed. Well let's do this then. I was thinking something maybe top 40?" He says. I roll my eyes.

"You play acoustic guitar right?" I ask. Blaine nods with a confused look on his face.

"Okay we're playing this." I say and hand him the sheet music to "Valerie" by Amy Winehouse. I step up to the microphone.

"Hey everybody this is the last song I'm singing." I say. Blaine begins to play the guitar. I look to the crowd and begin to sing. I spot the bride and I lock eyes with her. Even from the stage I can see perfectly that her eyes are a bright blue. Her hair perfectly in a fishtail braid, my voice shakes a little as she smiles at me. After what seems like forever I turn away and look at Blaine, who's swaying along while he plays. I sing the last words and immediately look to the beautiful bride, who just like every other song I sang got up and began to clap. "Thank you." I say and walk off the stage with Blaine. He puts up his hand, waiting for me to high five him.

"Awesome job Lopez, seriously you killed it!" He says happily. I smile and high five him.

"Not too bad yourself Anderson-Hummel." I say and walk towards Sugar who is sitting alone at the open bar.

"Hey Santana." Sugar says slightly slurring her words."You did well up there."

"Thanks." I say plainly.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to the beautiful Mrs. Evans" I hear coming from the speakers. I turn to see the groom, who is probably drunk, up on stage. I hear the music begin and instantly recognize the song as Mcfly's "Love Is Easy". I scrunch up my nose; I never really liked boy bands. I look to see that the bride is simply smiling, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Where are the bathrooms?" I ask Sugar, Sugar shrugs. "Just great." I mumble to myself. I get up and search for a bathroom. I enter the church and begin to look around.

* * *

**Brittany POV **

I get up and go to the bathroom down the right hand side of the church. I'm instantly glad that my dress isn't too long because then I'd have to get Quinn to help me. I get out of the stall and begin to wash my hands; as I scrub my hands I hear something drop down the sink. I look to see my wedding ring absent from my ring finger on my left hand. I instantly begin to panic. I quickly reach over to lock the door when someone pushes it open.

"Don't come in!" I say nervously fearing it might be Quinn, or worse, my mother.

"Oh hell no I have needed to go to the bathroom since I got here." I hear an unfamiliar raspy voice say. I let go of the door to see it's the woman who performed instead of Rachel. "Oh I'm sorry." She says sweetly. I shake my head.

"No I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." I say. She smiles.

"Oh okay." She says. She goes in the stall. I pretend to be washing my hands. I hear her flush and she gets out.

"Excuse me can I uh, wash my hands?" She says. I suddenly get confused but I realize there's only one sink.

"Oh of course you can." I say and move out of her way. "You were really great up there. You have a really nice voice and you're also really pretty." I say but instantly put my hand over my mouth. The Latina smirks.

"Thanks." She says. "So uh no offence but uh why are you just hanging out here, like aren't you supposed to be out there partying it up?"

"Uh… well… my ring sort of dropped down the drain…" I say nervously.

"Oh… hold on a second." She says and sticks her head out the door of the bathroom, checking to see if anyone is around. "Okay watch the door." She says and gently pulls me towards the door sending a sort of shock through my body at her sudden touch. Speechlessly I nod.

"So what's your name?" I say quietly. She turns around with wide eyes.

"Hmm?" She says.

""I'm Brittany, Brittany S. Pierce which sounds like Brittany Spierce but please don't compare me to Britney Spears because I'll never live up to her greatness." I say with a little disappointment. Although I have had dreams where I could sing and dance just as well as Britney Spears. The Latina laughs.

"Okay I promise I won't. I'm Santana." She says with a smile.

"Well Santana, I'm glad you came to my wedding because after watching you perform I much rather hear you sing than have to tolerate Rachel's singing, which sounds like the shrieks of a banshee." I say, Santana laughs loudly.

"That is one way to put it." She says smiling. "Well I think I can get it out since it's not too far in." I nod. "Oh I got it!" Santana says and quickly examines it. "As far as I can tell there's no damage to the ring." I sigh in relief and quickly hug her.

"Oh thanks! You're a life saver!" I say. She smiles and shrugs.

"I just happened to show up at the right time." Santana says.

"Can you help me put the ring back on? I think I'll drop it if I do." I say a little nervously.

"Sure." Santana says and grabs my left hand. My stomach does a little flip and she gently slides the ring up my finger I look at her brown eyes which remind me of sweet chocolate. She lets go of my hand and looks up at me. For a second she looks into my eyes but quickly turns away.

"I better… uh … go "She says awkwardly.

"Okay… Thanks Santana" I say. She quickly walks out the door. I check myself in the mirror to make sure that my makeup and hair is still okay. I hear the door open "San…" I say. I quickly turn around to see it's Sam.


	2. The Reception

**Santana POV**

I walk over to the open bar to see a couple of old men, lonely looking girls, and creepy middle-aged men. I quickly grab out my phone from my purse and dial Sugar's number.

"Heyy" She says on the other line, I hear music playing in the background, but not the same music playing at the wedding.

"Where are you?" I say impatiently and begin to pace back and forth at the bar.

"I'm at a club." She yells into the phone. Besides the music in the background I hear someone yelling something about this night being the best night ever.

"What? Why did you leave?" I say angrily since Sugar was probably going to be my only source of entertainment for the night. I wasn't required to stay after already performing, but Rachel insisted.

"Well I got bored. Oh and well I kind of took your car." Sugar says in her high voice.

"WHAT?" I yell into the phone. A couple of people turn to look at me. I motion for them to turn around. "There's nothing to see here!" I say they quickly give a look of disgust and turn around. "How the hell did you get my keys?" I say into the phone.

"It wasn't that hard, just had to get into your purse while you were on stage singing with dreamy Blaine. I mean I figured this wedding was going to be boring after a good five minutes and I took the creepy band van so why not just take your car." She says. I look inside my purse to see Sugar wasn't kidding about taking my keys and she even left a note with a smiley face with an evil smile on it "Oh and just so you know I got someone to drive me since I'm totally drunk, well technically his friend offered him to drive. Seriously there's no need to get upset your car isn't even in the least bit nice, sorry Aspergers." Sugar says and hangs up.

"Well fuck me." I mumble.

"With pleasure," I hear someone say behind me. I turn around to see a man with a Mohawk. "Hi there." He says and smoothly walks over to me. "Names Puckerman, Noah Puckerman, everyone just calls me Puck but you... can call me anything you want." He says and grabs my hand and kisses it, he then looks me in the eyes. I laugh sarcastically.

"Uh, how about you turn around, walk away, and go hit on a girl who is maybe remotely interested in you."I say and pull my hand away from him. I begin to walk away when he steps in front of me.

"Wow, you know what they say about Latinas. They're always fierce and sexy." He says. I smile and lean in to whisper in his ear.

"Well you know what they say about losers. They're always going after girls they can't get." I whisper.

"Wow, I am so turned on by your abrasiveness." Puck says, I roll my eyes and pull out my phone to call for a taxi.

"Seriously Puckerman I'm not interested. " I say seriously. "Hello I would like a taxi." I say "yeah I'm at…" I say but Puck takes away my phone and hangs. I begin to glare at him. "Seriously I'm this close to fucking kicking your ass."

"Come on you can't leave yet. Dance with me." Puck says and grabs my hand. He begins to pull me towards the dance floor.

* * *

**Brittany POV **

"There you are! I've been looking for you for a while." Sam says. He extends his hand out. "Come on Mrs. Evans let's go dance. I know you're just dying to show off your sweet moves on the dance floor." I smile and shrug as I grab his hand.

"Okay, let's go." I say. We walk out of the bathroom and down the empty hall. As we reach the dance floor I hear the song "Primadonna Girl" by Marina and the Diamonds play. "I love this song" I say to Sam who just nods. I begin to lip sync the words as Sam and I dance.

"Brittany people are kind of watching." Sam says.

"Well it's my wedding! I get to lip sync if I want to! Maybe they're staring because all you're doing is swaying back and forth!" I say jokingly, Sam laughs and grabs my hand and spins me around. As I turn I see Puck walk up to us causing Sam and I to immediately stop dancing.

"Hey bro I gotta go take her home." Puck says and points over to Santana, who is waiting over by the bar. "And by home I mean I'm getting it in bro." Puck says while hip thrusting.

"I think we both are." Sam whispers.

"Come on, up top man." Puck says and puts up his hand and Sam gives him a high-five.

"Well bye, Puck. Have fun, just not too much fun." Sam says to Puck with a wink. I look over to Santana, who looks bored.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans I better not here about any broken headboards at the hotel you're staying at." Puck says and walks away.

"How much longer is the reception going to be?" I ask impatiently as I'm dancing with Sam. Sam raises his eyebrow in question, shrugs, and looks down at his watch.

"I don't know. It's around 9:40 so I would say maybe another hour or so." Sam says. I instantly groan, and Sam hugs me.

"We could just go now. I honestly doubt anyone would notice." I say but instantly regret it as Sam gives me a questioning look.

"We can't do that. You're parents would get mad at me." He says defensively. I sigh, knowing he was bound to disagree. "Fine let's just go." He says with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

We arrive at the hotel without a single word said during the 30 minute ride, except the occasional singing from me when I song I liked came on. Sam gets out of the car to get the room key and comes back to the car to get the luggage. Although I originally wanted to go somewhere tropical for our honeymoon my plans were crushed once Sam's boss didn't allow him to take a week off. Sam works as a

"So here we are." Sam says quietly as he sets the luggage down by the closet.

"Yep," I say simply. "This kind of reminds me of prom night of senior year."

"Really now, well I remember that was a pretty intense night." He brings me into a deep kiss. I laugh remembering how prom night was our first time and how nervous we both were.

"I should probably go change." I say and walk over to the luggage and into the bathroom. I look through to see I packed a variety of lingerie, and an oversized shirt with a unicorn on the front. I put on the lingerie with the shirt over it. I look in the mirror. My eyes look a little dull and tired so I quickly splash cold water on my face, which wakes me up for about 2 seconds but I my exhaustion soon returns. I open the bathroom door and walk out to see Sam lying on the bed with absolutely no clothes on.

"Took long enough, I was starting to get impatient." He says with a wink. I quickly remove the unicorn shirt and walk towards the bed.

* * *

**Santana POV**

I walk to the parking lot with Puck while keeping as much space from him as possible.

"Where's your car?" I ask impatiently. Puck ignores my question and walks over to a motorcycle. He grabs a black helmet of the seat and hands me it. "You drove here in a motorcycle?" Puck smirks.

"Oh yeah… silly me I forgot to tell you that I didn't drive here in a car. Actually I don't even own a car for that matter." He says with the same smirk. I reach for my phone and highly consider just calling the taxi. I'd rather pay for a ride home than go on a motorcycle with a guy I barely met. Puck gets on the motorcycle and turns it on. He revs up the engine. "Aren't you coming?" he says impatiently. I hand him back the helmet. "Come on, live a little Santana."

"Fine," I say and take the helmet "just don't fucking crash and kill us both." I say and put the helmet on. I get on the seat and put my arms in my lap. Puck turns around and raises an eyebrow.

"You might want to maybe put your arms around my waist for safety ya know? I mean you said it yourself that you don't want to die."

"My hands are fine where they are. Don't think I'm going to fall for your stupid moves." I say annoyingly.

"Well I'm being completely serious, but fine if you want to be a little bitch about it then that's just fine with me." He says. He starts to back up and drive out of the parking lot. As soon as we get on the road he begins to speed up.

"Oh shit!" I say as he begins to speed up even more. I curse myself under my breath after realizing that he was right. I put my arms awkwardly around his waist.

"Knew you'd cave in some time," He says without taking his eyes off the road. Instead of responding I dig in my nails into his torso. "Ow!" He yells.

As Puck drives down the highway for another 10 minutes the motorcycle begins to slow down.

"Why are you slowing down the speed limit is 80 mph?" I ask. Puck ignores me.

"Come on! You got to be fist fucking me!" He says angrily and hits the handle bars.

"What?" I ask but I soon realize what's going on once I look at the gas meter with the arrow pointing at E for empty. "Did you not once realize you were low on gas so you should have pulled into a gas station?" I say quickly becoming irritated. Puck puts his hands through his short Mohawk as if he's thinking.

"Well I swear when I got here before the wedding it was on a full tank. Damn it someone must have siphoned it!" Puck says and punches the air. "It was probably Sam's brother since he was completely pissed that Sam chose me as best man! God the little shit!"

"Are you done bitching about your stupid problems so I can call a tow truck?" I say. "God this is just fantastic" I sarcastically mumble to myself. I pull out my phone and Puck quickly takes it out of my hands. "I swear do that one more time…" I say reaching for my phone but Puck steps back. "Now if you still want to have two balls I suggest you give me my phone back."

"I would but see I have so many unpaid tickets that I'm pretty sure the cops would find me and take away Lucy." Puck says motioning to the motorcycle. He proceeds to start stroking the bike. I roll my yes.

"Fine then I know exactly who to call." I say and Puck hands me back my phone.

"Ghostbusters?" He says. I ignore him and dial Rachel.

"Rachel Berry speaking, how may I help you?" Rachel says in her usual annoying voice. "Rachel I…" I say but am quickly cut off by Rachel. "Santana! I assume you want to talk about how your performance went, how you miss me terribly, how my audition went which I'll tell you now it went fantastic, ooh or Blaine?" Rachel says, her voice quickly irritating me.

"Rachel now is not a good time to talk about any of those except the last one." I say

"Oh Blaine…" Rachel says quietly on the other line. "See Santana I told you he's a total dream boat. He's basically sex on a stick and sings like a dream. Ugh he's such a good singer and he has such a cute butt too." Rachel says dreamily.

"Rachel stop talking! Okay I'm officially grossed out. I just need you to give me his number so I can call him." I say while trying hard to puke at what Rachel said about Blaine.

"Why should I give you his number? If I can't have him, you can't either! It's standard protocol for girls, sisters before misters and Santana you're my sista gurl." Rachel says in a weird sort of low voice.

"Rachel do me a favor and never repeat those words again, seriously though Rachel give me Blaine's number." I say annoyingly. Rachel is silent on the other end"I swear I will end you if you hung up on my Berry!" I say angrily.

"Listen Santana, I know you're probably drunk and lonely but Blaine is gay and taken and you can't change that." Rachel says in a serious tone. I roll my eyes.

"Rachel I said that to you at his wedding so don't use that one on me!" I say.

"You told me you're a lesbian! I thought that meant we wouldn't fight over men!" Rachel says defensively.

"Rachel SHUT UP! I DO NOT LIKE BLAINE!" I yell into the phone. Puck turns to look at me in confusion. "Give me his number before I strangle you through the phone. Seriously it's an emergency and I need his help.

"Oh okay! Well you should have said that to begin with!" Rachel says and then tells me Blaine's number. I quickly hang up before Rachel has time to irritate me even further than she already has.

"Well?" Puck says as he's toying around with the black handles of his motorcycle or "Lucy" as he called it.

"Well I'm going to call Blaine." I say and begin to dial Blaine's number.

"Wait! You should check to see if there are any gas stations nearby." Puck says without removing his eyes from his motorcycle.

"I already checked. Closest one is 10 miles away so if you were some sort of cross-country star in high school then we might get back to my house at around 12 o'clock, but by the looks of it you're not. Puck turns to face me, opens his mouth as if to say something back but immediately shuts it. "That's what I thought." I say with a smirk as I dial Blaine.

"Hello? I swear Sebastian if this is you I'm going to block your number from Blaine's phone in a heartbeat." A high voice says on the other line, it's almost womanly sounding but I can tell it's a man.

"Relax, it's not Sebastian. I am a friend of Blaine. Is he there?" I say.

"Oh yeah he's here just uh wait a second." The voice on the other line says and I can hear the phone drop. "Blaine, there is someone on the phone for you!" The high voice says.

"Hello?" Blaine says.

"Hey Blaine, its Santana can I ask you a favor?" I say awkwardly.

"Sure." He says simply.

"Well Puck was going to drive me home but someone siphoned all the gas out of his motorcycle so I was wondering if you could maybe come pick us up?" I ask nervously crossing my fingers because if Blaine says no then I have no other plan.

"Sure! Just I hope you don't mind we're also giving one of Kurt's friends a ride to her house too." Blaine says.

"Okay." I say and tell him our location. He quickly hangs up. "Blaine and Kurt are coming over here in around 10 minutes." I say simply.

"Well there are a lot of fun things we can do in 10 minutes." Puck says and reaches over and touches my shoulder.

"Fuck off Puckerman." I say and brush him off. I look into my purse to see my wallet, make up, my phone, and money. "Fuck she took all of my keys." I mumble to myself.

"Look Santana." Puck says seriously. "I'm sorry." I roll my eyes.

"I'm still not interested Puck." I say.

"No seriously I'm sorry I kind of set this up. Well minus my motorcycle running out of gas." Puck says.

"What do you mean?" I say angrily. "Well I saw you were talking to your friend earlier, what was her name, candy?" Puck says.

"Sugar" I say plainly.

"Oh yeah, well I saw you talking to her so when you left for the bathroom I talked her into leaving with your car but since she was obviously drunk I told my friend Rory to drive. And well I had planned that you would go home with me and well …" Puck says slightly trailing off. "But look I'm sorry. Even though I barely know you I now know that you're not easy."

"Thanks." I say sarcastically, and turn away. Puck grabs my hand. "I already told you that I'm not…" I begin to say but get cut off by Puck.

"I know you're not interested but I promise you the guy you met earlier is not me. I think you're worth my time Santana. Listen, I've only been in love once with a girl named Lucy and well I fucked that relationship up badly …so I don't care that you don't like me now because we could just be friends and maybe later on…" Puck says and trails off again.

"Look Puck, I won't ever be interested in you because I'm a …" I say but just as I was going to tell Puck that I'm a lesbian, a big truck approaches us and begins honking. In the driver's seat I see Blaine.

"Come on in Miss Lopez!" Blaine says excitedly. Puck looks at me as if expecting for me to say something, but then turns around and grabs his motorcycle and puts it in the trunk of the black truck. I open the door and get in the car to see a blonde sitting in the back with me.

"Hi I'm Quinn" She says.

"I'm Santana" I say plainly. Puck gets into the truck and Quinn frowns at him.

"Hey Noah" Quinn says with obvious sarcasm in her tone.

"Oh hey Lucy" Puck says with the same sarcasm as Quinn.

"So Santana, I don't know if you two have met but this is my husband, Kurt." Blaine says with a huge smile on his face as he looks at Kurt.

"Hi Kurt" I say awkwardly. Blaine begins to drive down the highway.

"Sorry about kind of yelling at you when I answered the phone." Kurt says quietly.

"It's fine. Who's Sebastian anyways?" I say. Kurt shakes his head. Blaine turns to give Kurt a questioning look.

"Not this again…" Blaine says. "Well it was an unknown number so I thought he called!" Kurt says. Kurt and Blaine begin to bicker over someone named Sebastian, Chandler, and Adam. So I basically tuned out.

"So Santana, please tell me you're not stupid enough to sleep with Puck?" Quinn says seriously.

"No I wasn't planning to… but I might have to sleep at his house since my friend took my keys to my apartment and car." I say.

"Oh, so you are coming home with me?" Puck says with a smirk. Before I can answer Quinn says,

"Uh actually Puck, she's going to come home with me since I have an empty room." Quinn says and then turns to me "It's ultimately your choice but if you stay at Puck's he is going to try to get with you."

"I'll just head back with you I guess." I say to Quinn, who simply smiles.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

"That was good…" Sam says and buries his head in the pillow.

"Yeah…" I say a little awkwardly as I sit up on the bed. "So what are we going to do now?" I ask casually and glance at the clock which reads 11:00. Sam pulls on my hand and brings me down to rest my head on his bare chest.

"Well we could do what regular people do on honeymoons." Sam says. I stare at him in confusion.

"But we already had –"I say but Sam cuts me off.

"No not sex… sleep." Sam says "I have work tomorrow morning." Sam says as I run my fingers up and down his abs. I shoot him a pouty look causing him to sigh deeply and throw his head back in frustration. "Don't look at me like that… we already talked about this." Sam says and grabs my hands. "I promise that once I get vacation days we'll go to Hawaii, Cancun, Puerto Rico, or wherever you want to go for a proper honeymoon." Sam leans in to peck my cheek.

"I'm sorry." I say. "Its fine, Britt. It's my fault. If I would've just quit my terrible job by now I wouldn't have to put up with my terrible controlling boss. One day I'll stand up to him…" Sam mumbles to himself. "Mrs. Evans?" He whispers

"Yes?" I say. Sam leans in and kisses me.

"God I love you." He says in between kisses. I pull away from him and look him straight in the eyes.

"I love you too Sam." I say. "Oh!" I gasp.

"What?" Sam asks. "I know what we can do now!" I say excitedly.

"Sleep" Sam grumbles.

"Of course not silly!" I say and stand on the bed "Let's jump on the bed!" I say and begin to jump

"Britt…" Sam groans. I ignore him and continue to jump.

"Come on Sammy join me!" I say while jumping close to him causing his head to bob up and down the pillow.

"BRITTANY NO!" He yells. I stop as I see his being serious.

"Debby downer…" I mumble under my breath.

* * *

**Santana POV**

Blaine pulls up to Quinn's apartment building I open the door but Puck pulls the door back.

"Wait! Santana… can you please just come home with me. I promise I won't try anything." Puck says seriously.

"Puck just let me go." I say seriously and move his hand away from the handle.

"You don't even know Quinn!" Puck says. I roll my eyes.

"I don't even know you!" I say loudly and open the door. I slide past Puck and Quinn follows me out. "Bye." I say sarcastically.

"Bye." Puck says while looking at the floor dejectedly.

"Oh and Blaine…" I say. Blaine turns around and raises one of his triangular eyebrows. "Thanks for the ride. I owe you one." Blaine smiles,

"Ah it was nothing Santana. Just call if you ever need me again. You know maybe uh… girl talk…" Blaine says with a wink.

"Bye Kurt." I say simply and wave to him.

"Bye Santana!" He says in his high voice. Quinn hands me a key chain.

"The pink one is the key to apartment 48B. Make yourself at home because I need to discuss some things with Puck so I'll be right up there in a couple of minutes." Quinn says. I nod and head into the building. The entrance of the building is rather large with around 50 metal mailboxes on the left side of the wall. I open the door and walk down the hall and reach apartment 48B. I pick out the pink key and put it into the keyhole and twist it. The door opens revealing a big room with light pink colored walls, a big white couch set in front of a big flat screen television. I look past the TV to see a middle-sized kitchen and two rooms. I go into the one on the left. I flip on the light switch to reveal a medium-sized room. I yawn and lay on the bed.

"I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody!" I hear someone sing outside. Their voice isn't necessarily perfect but it's still good. I groan and silently wish Quinn would stop singing. I slightly open my eyes to see light coming out of the window. "I wanna feel the heat with somebody!" She continues to sing. I groan loudly. "Quinn?" The voice says. "Quinny are you there? You usually would be at work by now… God Quinn how much did you drink last night…" I hear the door from the other room slam open. I throw the covers over my head to drown out the voice outside. "Quinn? Geez where are you? I heard you groan. Do you have a guy over?" Suddenly I hear the door of the room I'm in burst open. "Wow you were so drunk last night that you slept in my room?"The voice asks sweetly. "Come on Quinn answer me. I can clearly see you. Oh get up hung over Quinny, get up." She sings. "Ooh I know what'll sober you up fast… AN ATTACK FROM THE TICKLE MONSTER!" the voice yells. Suddenly I feel someone jump on the bed and begin to tickle me through the sheets. I burst out in laughter and remove the sheets off of my head. "I'm not Quinn!" I say in between laughs. I look to see Brittany from yesterday. Her bright blue eyes widen. "Santana?" She says nervously.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I stare at Santana in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" I ask curiously "I thought you were going home with Puck." I add casually.

"That's a long story. Well Quinn let me spend the night and I thought this was her room…" Santana says awkwardly.

"Oh … well this is what baby bear must have felt when he saw Goldilocks in his bed." I say. Santana smiles and laughs and then looks at the ground.

"I'm sorry." She says sincerely.

"It's totally fine! I'm only here because I forgot a couple of things because I'm well moving out of here and in with Sam" I say. Santana nods and looks around the room.

"I should have known this wasn't Quinn's room…" She says. "I mean even though I've only known her for around an hour I don't think Quinn would have a poster of a unicorn on her wall." I laugh loudly.

"Well unicorns are magical… but I fear the government is hiding them…" I say quietly. Santana looks at me without questioning what I just said and simply smiles. "Well since you are a guest here I propose that I cook you some breakfast or lunch since it is 2 o'clock in the afternoon." Santana's brown eyes widen. "My banana pancakes are a solid 4 stars so I really recommend them." I say nervously.

"It's 2 o'clock?" Santana asks with panic in her voice. I nod.

"Yeah…" I say. "I have to be at work by 3 o'clock!" Shit!" Santana mumbles. She gets up and looks down as if she just noticed that she's still wearing the same dress from yesterday."God damn it Sugar!"

"You want sugar?" I ask. Santana shakes her head furiously.

"No… my stupid friend… took car…" Santana says and begins to ramble.

"Santana calm down!" I say but she ignores me and continues to ramble. "SANTANA CALM DOWN!" I yell. Santana shakes her head as if to get out of her trance and looks at me astonishingly. "Okay good. So here's what we're going to do… You are going to quickly shower and get dressed… wait" I toss her a pair of my jeans and a sweatshirt. "While I make you some breakfast, and you're going to eat it super fast because it's super delicious. Then I'll drive you to your job and you'll go and work. And after work I'll pick you up so you can have dinner with me and Sam at our apartment and it's going to be totally awesome… Okay got it?" I say quickly. Santana knits her eyebrows in confusion and she nods slowly. "What are you waiting for!? GO!" I say. "I point down the hall. "Shower is over there by the way." Santana quickly runs to the bathroom. I smile and walk over to the kitchen to begin making pancakes.


	3. The Wormhole

**Author's Note: Okay so I just wanted to mention that for this chapter(and probably future ones) there will be some parts written in Sam's point of view. I'm sorry if that's going to bother anyone but I think it's necessary for some parts of the story, but I promise there won't be a lot written in his P.O.V Also I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that have read what I've written so far and thank you to those of you who have reviewed! =) Oh and finally I wanted to add that the coffee shop that Brittany and Santana go to in this chapter(spoilers ;) ) is an actual place.**

* * *

**Sam POV**

"So you didn't sleep with that singer." I ask Puck. Puck shrugs and shakes his head.

"No she was a total bitch the entire ride home and then the motorcycle ran out of gas so we called Blaine over and stupid Quinn was in the car and convinced Santana to just crash at her place." Puck says bitterly.

"Ah… well she probably wasn't even worth your time man." I say in attempt to comfort Puck.

"Yeah whatever screw her…" Puck says with a smile

"Enough of chatting at the water cooler, back to your offices boys." My boss says as he walks past us.

"Yes sir." I say. I work at The Boston Consulting Group. I'm a consultant for various businesses, even some in China. My job is to give financial advice to businesses; it's okay I guess except my boss is a fastidious lunatic and I have to travel a lot.

I roll my eyes, and walk into my office. I sit on my chair and log onto my computer. I quickly open up Pandora and put on my headphones. My phone suddenly begins to vibrate. I pick it up to see

"Hey Sammy how's work?" I hear Brittany say on the other line.

"Boring… as much as I love it when you call, why did you uh call?" I say.

"Well I was wondering if you're working late tonight." Brittany says.

"Hmm I don't think so, maybe till like six or so. Why?" I say.

"Well I was wondering if we could have someone over tonight for dinner." Brittany says. On the other line I can hear her click her tongue like she does when she's nervous.

"Well you know I usually just let Quinn come over whenever, Babe." I say while doodling on a sheet of paper.

"It's not Quinn though…" Brittany says quietly on the other line.

"Then who?" I ask in confusion since Brittany really only talks to Quinn.

"Well it's a long story but Santana…." Brittany says

"Who?" I ask in confusion. "Oh wait the singer who was a total bitch to Puck yesterday."

"Don't say that. That's mean; she seems really nice Sam…" Brittany says in a disappointed sort of tone.

"Well I just wanted us to be alone tonight…" I say. "How about next week?"

"Fine. I got to go bye!" Brittany says and quickly hangs up.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

"Who seems really nice?" Santana says as she walks into the kitchen. I take a deep breath.

"Uh… my neighbor… Sam thinks she's a bitch but she's like in her 80's so she kind of has the right to be mean occasionally but other than that she's a joy…" I say trying to hide my lie. Santana nods her head.

"I'm sure…" Santana says skeptically, sending a slight wave of guilt through me. I quietly fiddle with my fingers nervously.

"Actually… it was about you…" I say quietly "Sam said you were a bitch to Puck so I told him that's mean." I say

"Well I am a bitch." Santana mumbles to herself but I am still able to hear. I grab a plate to put the pancakes that I made for Santana on it. The pancakes aren't necessarily perfect since a couple of ingredients were missing so I threw in whatever I thought would work into the mix. I set the plate on the table and motion for Santana to sit down.

"These look… appetizing." Santana says while looking at the half burnt pancakes. Santana grabs the syrup off of the table, opens it, and pours a good amount onto the pancakes. I finish making the last pancake and put it on my plate. I quickly take a bite out of it and immediately spit it out. I watch in horror as Santana begins to cut a piece and bring it to her mouth. I quickly reach over and take the plate.

"Don't eat that!" I say loudly. Santana gives me a skeptical look. "Seriously it's really bad… I'm sorry it's just there were hardly any of the ingredients so I just threw stuff in. And well Sam is uh working late so I can't have anyone over for dinner today. So you'll just have to come over next week for dinner unless you don't want to or-"

"It's fine." Santana says quickly. "Next week would be great. Hold on one second." Santana says and pulls out her phone.

"Hey Sugar." Santana says in a sarcastic tone. "Are you at the shop?" Santana says and pauses for a response "Good you're going to stay there for an extra hour." Santana laughs sarcastically." Not my problem… just do it. Bye." Santana hangs up her phone and smiles at me. "Well I just bought myself an hour." Santana says and sighs in relief.

"Oh… want to go get breakfast?" I ask and Santana smiles.

"I have somewhere even better in mind." Santana says.

"And we're here, my favorite coffee shop in Chicago, Illinois." Santana says as we get out of the car. I look up to see a shop with the name The Wormhole on it. We get inside and I see a small coffee shop decorated with sci-fi movie posters, and in the far back I can see a car high up from the movie "Back to the Future".

"This is so cool!" I say excitedly. "Though I never pegged you as a nerd Santana…" I say jokingly. Santana looks down at the ground.

"I'm not." She says defensively. "I just really enjoyed the Back to the Future and Star Wars movies growing up and I guess it kind of stuck with me." Santana says casually. I nod sarcastically.

"Ok Santana, whatever you say. I mean it's not like I was going to invite you to a marathon of Doctor Who sometime but whatever you probably don't even know what Doctor Who is or you probably think it's a show about an actual doctor." I say. Santana laughs and rolls her eyes.

"A Doctor Who marathon sounds so epic." Santana says "But you'd have to start at season one; most people don't like him but personally nine is my favorite."

"Wow Santana, you so aren't a nerd." I say jokingly. Santana frowns "It's fine though because I think nerds are awesome." I add, and Santana smiles.

"Okay let's order." Santana says after eyeing the menu.

"Uh…" I say nervously. "Could you maybe just order for me? I need to uh… use the restroom" I say. Santana nods.

"Yeah sure, what's your order?" Santana says. I shrug.

"I'll just have what you're having I guess…" I say trying to sound casual. I dig into my pocket to bring out a ten dollar bill and hand it to Santana, who just shakes her head and hands me back my money.

"I'll pay." She says with a smile. "Don't say no because it's not a question." I can't help but smile at her as she walks up to the desk to order. I walk over and sit down at one of the tables.

* * *

**Santana POV**

"What would you like today?" The barista says in a way too perky voice.

"I'll have two homemade vanilla bean lattes." I say plainly "Oh and a giant chocolate cookie." I add. The barista smiles at me with a big fake smile as if to say "You better give me a tip because I'm so nice or I'll make sure to make your drink be decaffeinated."

"And will that be all today miss?" She asks in the same perky voice. In a way she reminds me of Rachel and how she's always so annoying. I nod.

"Okay your total is-"The barista begins to say but I cut her off by handing her a ten dollar bill. The barista's fake smile twitches a bit as she hands me my change. "You're welcome to leave a tip" She says and points to the tip jar. I take the coins she gave me and place them in the jar. "Have a nice day your drinks will be ready in a few moments!" She says happily. I take the plate with the cookie and walkover to the table she is sitting in. Her bright blue eyes widen at the sight of the cookie.

"Ooh a cookie!" She says happily and takes a piece of it. If it were anyone else I would snatch the cookie out of their hand, but for some reason I feel like I can't be mean to Brittany. I walk up to the wooden bar and get the coffee. I carefully walk back to the table.

"Okay here you go." I say and hand Brittany the mug. I watch as she brings it to her lips slowly. "Careful it's hot!" I say before she drinks it. She puts it down and takes another piece of the cookie.

"Thanks." She says and twiddles her fingers. "So I kind of forgot to tell you, but I haven't ever had coffee in my life." Brittany says.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say instantly regretting bringing her here. Brittany shakes her head.

"My virginity had to go sometime." She says. My eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Your what?" I ask thinking that I misheard her.

"Virginity, well coffee virginity; whenever I haven't done something I say I have a sort of virginity to it." Brittany says casually. I nod my head. "So Santana, I've only known you for a day and you've taken my coffee virginity." Brittany says and takes a sip out of her coffee. She scrunches up her nose.

"You don't like it?" I ask nervously.

"I do… it's just… bitter…" Brittany says and takes another sip "I'll get used to it eventually." I smile and take a sip of my coffee.

"Well typically nobody likes the taste of coffee right away, but then suddenly they get used to it and begin to drink it every day. You know, I've never actually showed this place to anyone I know." I say. Brittany smiles and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Well then I guess I'm not just anyone am I?" Brittany says quietly with a smile. I try to think of a response but just as I begin to open my mouth Brittany adds "And well that's a shame because this place is really awesome. I mean seriously they remade the car from Back to the Future. What a better place to lose my coffee virginity than a sci-fi themed coffee shop?" I laugh loudly and take a big gulp of my coffee.

For most of the car ride Brittany sang along to the songs that popped up on her iPod, other than that she would talk about random things like cheetahs, her cat, and whatever seemed to pop up in her head. I mainly nodded and listened. Brittany quickly pulls up to the music store. I slowly open the door of her car.

"Well bye." I say a little awkwardly.

"Bye Santana. Uh just so you know I kind of put my number in your phone so you can text me next week so you can come over for dinner at my place." Brittany says a little quietly. "Oh and Santana?"

"Yeah?" I say. Brittany smiles and her blue eyes seem to light up.

"Thanks for showing me The Wormhole; I promise not to tell anyone you're a total nerd." She says with a smirk. She then winks and quickly drives away before I can respond. I turn around and walk into the shop to see Sugar standing behind the counter wearing a dark pair of sunglasses. I walk over to the stereo which is playing soft piano music and change it to a random pop station and quickly turn up the volume all the way. I look over at Sugar, who jumps out of shock. I walk over to her and yell,

"HEY SUGAR!" she turns and even though she's wearing dark sunglasses I can feel her glaring at me.

"There's no need to shout." Sugar says bitterly. I sarcastically laugh

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you over all this loud music!" I say loudly. Sugar quickly walks over to the stereo and completely turns it off.

"Seriously Santana don't yell I'm so incredibly hung over." Sugar says in a hoarse voice.

"Karma's a bitch." I say plainly.

"No. That's just you, Aspergers sorry not sorry." Sugar says angrily. "Seriously I had to work here another hour because of you, which sucked by the way…"

"Boo hoo don't even complain. Because you took my car I had to get a ride from a complete loser whose motorcycle was siphoned by the groom's stupid jealous brother, I had to wait 30 minutes for Blaine to come pick us up to drive me to some stranger's house to sleep there all because you got bored so you took my stupid keys." I say angrily. Sugar reaches in her pocket to grab out my keys.

"Well here you go." She says quietly. "Just so you know it was some weird illegal immigrant with a weird accent that drove me so I obviously didn't get laid." She says with a sigh and adds "Although I did give him my number… how drunk must I have been."

"Where's my car?" I ask impatiently.

"It's outside parked by the fire hydrant. Didn't you see it, speaking of which who drove you here? Rachel?" Sugar asks in confusion.

"Uh… a friend I met yesterday…" I say a little awkwardly. Sugar brings her sunglasses down to the crook of her nose and winks.

"A friend… ah I see." She says in a mocking tone. I give her one of my signature looks that silently say "Shut the fuck up." Sugar just smiles in attempt to annoy me.

"Seriously it's not like that." I say. "Can you just leave now?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

"What does she look like?" Sugar asks and rests her head on her hands while leaning into the counter.

"Sugar seriously I already told you it's not like that! Now if you don't shut up I'll make you shut up. And I'll have you know I grew up in the bad part of Chicago so I'm very experienced in the art of kicking people's asses." I say angrily.

"Just answer my question!" Sugar responds in a loud voice causing a couple of the customers in the store to look at her.

"She's pretty…" I mumble to myself. Sugar smiles coyly.

"Hmm that's what I thought." She says in her annoying voice.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I say angrily.

"Well you walked in here with a huge smile on your face. And well I know you and you hardly ever smile so the person who drove you here must have been someone who doesn't annoy you which is impossible since basically everything that breathes annoys you. Either that or she was totally hot, well in your perspective since I'm straight." Sugar says in a factual sort of tone. I roll my eyes.

* * *

**~ 1 week later ~**

**Brittany POV**

I quickly drive to Sam and I's apartment, as I enter it's all too quiet. Suddenly I hear something crash into the floor. I run to where I heard the noise coming from and I see it's my cat, Lord Tubbington; he somehow managed to get into the cupboards to find a box of Oreos on the ground that he managed to claw open.

"Hey Tubs" I say and pet him. I pick him up so he won't eat all of the food and he responds by meowing loudly. "I'm sorry but you're on the Atkins diet so you can't eat all those cookies." He meows sadly as I throw away the whole box. I look at my phone to see 0 messages. I sigh. Being home alone is quite lonely and boring. I kind of wish I had work today. I work at a dance studio as a dance teacher. It's quite fun since I teach from a variety of ages. Although I prefer to teach little children because they always have a lot of energy and enthusiasm, whereas the 20 something's are usually snobby or boring, but it's fun either way. I walk over to Sam and I's bedroom and simply lie on the bed and stare at the ceiling. I originally wanted to put glow in the dark stars on the ceiling in constellation patterns but Sam said that was too childish so I bought a pack of stars and simply put one right by my side of the bed where Sam can't see it. Luckily he hasn't seen it yet.

I hear the door open of the apartment.

"Honey I'm home." Sam yells and breaks out into laughter "God I've always wanted to say that. Britt?"

"Over here." I say loudly. Sam runs over to the room. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

He walks over to the bed and kisses me. "Uh babe… why is there a coffee taste to your mouth? Did you drink coffee?

"Yeah a friend took me to coffee to a really awesome coffee shop a while ago and I've been sort of hooked ever since. Seriously we have to go there sometime! It's super cool I mean the place is called the Wormhole and it has a really cool theme!" Sam laughs.

"The Wormhole?" Sam says. I nod quickly. "Babe that's the sort of place that my nerdy college roommate would go to with his super hero club."

"Well I thought it was really cool…" I mumble quietly. "So for dinner did you invite Puck?"

"Indeed I did. Just imagine if he and that girl-"Sam begins to say I quickly cut him off to correct him.

"Santana"

"Yeah, okay what if Puck and Santana started dating and got married all because we invited them over tonight. I mean how insanely cool would that be?" Sam says, his dark green eyes widen in excitement. I nod plainly.

"Sam?" I say. He looks at me.

"Yes?" He says.

"Have you ever just seen someone and you just instantly want to be friends with them?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah I guess. I mean I've never experienced that I guess, but usually you just meet someone, talk to them for awhile, and then decide if you want to be friends with them. Why?" Sam says and raises his eyebrow in question.

"Oh nothing, I was just curious." I say quickly. It was weird because the moment I saw Santana she simply seemed intriguing to me. If it weren't for me dropping my wedding ring down the drain I would have never spoken to her, but then again maybe I would've because she slept at Quinn and I's apartment. And if she didn't go home with Quinn then she would've gone home with Puck and maybe started dating him so then I would've met her through Puck. It's weird how the world works.

"So what are we going to eat?" Sam asks which immediately pulls me away from my thoughts.

"Uh could we order in some Chinese?" I ask. Sam leans in and kisses my forehead.

"Well I would but see that's not really healthy." Sam says with a sigh.

"But it's good!" I say in protest.

"Babe, you know how strict my diet is." Sam says seriously.

"Yeah but Sam… you happen to be very ripped already so I don't see the point in always being so strict about your diets and work out routines that I really don't see what's bad about a little Chinese every now and then."

"Brittany I can't!" Sam says in a loud and panicked voice "I just can't!" He yells and begins to pace the room.

"Sam calm down please." I say in attempt to comfort him. "I'll cook something healthy okay?" Sam stops pacing and nods. I honestly don't see why Sam is so obsessed with his body. His mother had told me that in junior high before he went to my school he used to get picked on since he was really skinny and weak. I guess all that bullying really got to him because whenever I have tried to get Sam to let loose a little bit about what he eats he begins to panic. I don't hold it against him since I feel the same about being called stupid. It's all I've ever heard in my life and without failure hearing someone calling me stupid or dumb really brings me down. I walk over to the kitchen to look at my phone to see 1 new message.

**Santana:** Hey I just got off work… I'll be at your house around sevenish… is that okay? =)

**Me:** Yeah that's totally fine. You have a ride here right?

**Santana:** Yeah my friend gave me my car back last week. =)

**Me: **Okay :) see you then.

I quickly type up my address and set my phone down.

* * *

**Santana POV**

I get dressed in my favorite dress which is green with black horizontal stripes. I get into my car which is a red 2005 Nissan Altima. I turn on the radio and listen to the usual pop crap that the radio plays. I drive towards Brittany's apartment slightly over the limit. It's not that I'm in some sort of a rush, but I just always drive fast. I've really only gotten 2 tickets in my entire life for speeding. I arrive at the apartment and park in the lot. I get out of the car and walk into the apartment building which is kind of big. I look on the list of names and find one that says "Sam and Brittany Evans." I gently press the buzzer.

"Hey uh it's Santana" I say into the intercom.

"Okay come right up to room 17B" I hear a deep voice say. I walk up the stairs and open the hallway door. I quickly walk down the empty hall and find room 17. I knock three times on the door. The door quickly opens and I see a tall blonde man with big lips.

"Hi I'm Sam you must be Santana… right?" He says and extends his hand out. I awkwardly shake his hand.

"Yeah I'm Santana." I say and step into the apartment. It's a pretty nice looking apartment with a lot of space and good furniture. I'm a little surprised because I expected to see the apartment furnished the way Brittany's room was which had a fun sort of vibe to it.

"Sam who are you talking to?" I hear Brittany say in the distance. Sam walks over to a maroon couch, sits, and motions for me to sit with him. I walk over and sit by him. "Sam?"

"Over here Babe." Sam says. In the distance I hear Brittany walking towards us. She enters the living room, looks at me, and smiles sweetly.

"Oh hey Santana, I didn't notice you arrived! I'm currently cooking so if you need anything just ask Sam!" She says happily. I nod and smile at her. She walks towards what I assume is the kitchen.

"So Santana… what do you do for a living?" Sam asks.

"Well other than sing at weddings and other events I work at a music store. What about you?" I say pretending to be interested as Sam goes on about being a consultant. The only thing slightly entertaining is how big his lips are. Like I think if he tried hard enough he could suck a baby's head. I hear a buzzing noise.

"Well I'm guessing that's Puck." Sam says which causes me to frown slightly.

"Oh Puck is coming?" I ask in a slightly sarcastic tone. Brittany runs to the door. Sam nods slowly. "Well this is just fantastic" I mumble to myself.

"Hey Puck!" Brittany says as she opens the door.

"Hey Brittany." Puck says and walks in. He looks in my direction and winks. I involuntarily roll my eyes. Sam laughs awkwardly.

"Uh Britt is the spaghetti almost done?" Sam asks.

"Yeah actually it's all done. I just need help setting up the table." Brittany says and gives Sam a look. Sam quickly gets up to help Brittany leaving me with Puck who scoots close to me on the couch.

"Hey" He whispers into my ear. I respond by moving away to the far end of the couch. He quickly follows and scoots till he's right beside me.

"Stop." I say in a serious tone. He laughs.

"Oh Santana you know you can't resist me." Puck says. I can smell alcohol on him.

"Are you drunk?" I ask. Puck puts his hand on my shoulder.

"On you." He says. I roll my eyes and pull his hand away. "Come on stop playing games." He says and suddenly he puts his hands around my waist with a tug and begins to kiss me. I try to pull away but struggle since his grip is pretty strong. I manage to punch him hard in the stomach, which knocks the wind out of him. "What the hell!" He says.

"Shut up. Seriously why can't you take a hint! I don't like you! I won't ever like you! No matter how hard you try I won't ever be even slightly interested in you!" I say angrily.

"I don't get why though! I'm a perfectly awesome dude." Puck says with a little bit of annoyance in his tone. I laugh sarcastically.

"Well for starters you're a loser and I'm gay!" I say loudly. Puck's eyes widen.

"What? You're gay?" He asks in an amused tone. I roll my eyes.

"Yep, I'm as gay as the fourth of July!" I say sarcastically.

"That's hot. Well I'd be happy to just watch you with another girl then." Puck says with a wink. I get up from the couch and slap him.

"You're such a pervert." I say and walk out of the apartment.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

"Did you really need help?" Sam asks as he gets out the silverware. I laugh slightly.

"Uh no. I just wanted Santana and Puck to talk. Do you think she is his type?" I say. Sam scrunches his nose.

"I don't know. I hope so. Puck needs a serious relationship to save him from getting an STD from all those one night stands." Sam says with a laugh. I nod and we finish setting the table. "Ok I'm going to go tell them dinner is ready." Sam says and kisses me on the cheek. Sam quickly walks towards the living room but quickly returns. "Uh Britt?" Sam says nervously.

"What?" I say.

"Apparently Puck did something to upset Santana so she left…" Sam says quietly.

"She left?" I ask nervously.

"Uh yeah." Sam says in a factual sort of tone. I quickly walk out of the kitchen, past the living room, and put my shoes on. "Britt where are you going?" Sam asks and walks after me.

"I'm going to go talk to her." I say quickly and walk out the door.


	4. The Rooftop

**Authors note: Well I'm truly sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 4! **

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I rush down the hall and open the door to the stairs. I quickly walk out of the lobby to see Santana about to get into her car.

"Santana wait!" I say. Since it's somewhat dark out she looks around in confusion. I quickly jog over to her car. Santana looks at me and I can see a smile gently form. "Hey" I say a little breathlessly.

"Brittany… what are you doing here?" Santana asks.

"Well, I'm here to convince you to stay…" I say a little nervously. Santana glances at me with a slight frown.

"Brittany… I can't… not with Puck there annoyingly hitting on me whenever he gets the chance." Santana says with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"Well then, can we just talk?" I ask. Santana nods.

"Sooo?" Santana says.

"Well we can't talk here in the parking lot!" I say and laugh. Santana furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "I have someplace better in mind." I add and grab Santana's hand to pull her towards the building, she slightly resists my pulling so I say "Santana we're not going into the apartment… well not yet" I say in a slight mumble. Santana looks at me uncertainly. I hold out my pinky. "I promise." I say and we link pinkies.

* * *

**Santana POV**

"Brittany why are going up so many stairs?" I ask a little breathlessly. Brittany turns back to look at me and smiles.

"Almost there." She says. We go up the last flight of stairs and Brittany opens up the door to the hallway. The hall is completely empty and quiet. We walk towards the end of the hall to reach a green door that has a sign that says "Notice no admittance authorized personnel only" The door has a black combination lock on it. Brittany grabs the lock, dials the combo, and quickly opens it. She walks through the door and I follow closely behind her to see that we're on the rooftop of the apartment. I look around to see a good view of the city. I look over to Brittany, who is sitting on a lawn chair. "Great view right?" Brittany says as she leans back in the chair.

"Yeah awesome view," I say casually. "So uh how exactly did you know the combination to the lock?" I say.

"Well I'm not an authorized personnel if that's what you're wondering. I was simply talking to the guy in charge of the apartment building about how I was upset that Sam and I's apartment doesn't have a balcony and how I always like to see the stars and he handed me a paper that said the combo which is 8-3-11 and he told me it's the combo to the rooftop and that I was more than welcome to use it as long as I kept it a secret. And well since you showed me The Wormhole, which is your secret place, I'm showing you the rooftop." Brittany says with a sweet smile.

"Thank you." I say simply. I look over to Brittany and she clicks her tongue.

"Uh… you can sit with me… if you want…" Brittany asks and motions to her chair. I slowly walk over to the chair and sit down by her. It's a little cramped, but I don't really mind. I lean back a little and my arm brushes against Brittany, causing me to get goose bumps. Brittany looks at me, her blue eyes lit with concern. "Are you cold?" Brittany asks. I awkwardly shake my head. Brittany rolls her eyes. "You have goose bumps." Brittany removes her jacket "Here put this on" she says and hands me the jacket.

"I'm fine." I say while handing her back the jacket. Brittany shakes her head.

"Okay fine… I have an even better idea." Brittany says and puts the jacket over both of us. "See, that's much better." She says while slightly scooting closer to me, she looks at me and smiles sweetly. "I'm sorry about Puck" Brittany says. I shake my head.

"Don't be. It's my fault." I say. Brittany furrows her eyebrows.

"No it's not at all." She says.

"I should have told him-"I begin to say but Brittany cuts me off.

"No, you shouldn't feel like you need to tell people that you're gay if you don't want to. People like Puck just shouldn't assume you're into guys." Brittany says. "But also, Puck kind of flirts with every girl… like one time he hit on me at a party when he was drunk while Sam and I were engaged. So it's safe to say he'll hit on any girl that's living." Brittany says. I nod slowly. Brittany leans back in the chair and looks at the stars. Brittany's eyes light up with excitement as she points to the night sky. "See that constellation over there? It's a little hard to see due to the light pollution but it's right there." Brittany says. I look up at the sky to where she is pointing and look to see the Orion constellation.

"Orion," I say with a slight smile. "When I was a little kid I used to be obsessed with space." I say quietly with a sigh "I'd read about different galaxies, aliens, moons, and basically anything of the sci-fi sort. The days of my space obsession ended once I entered middle school and became "interested" in boys, clothes, and other typical teenager stuff. Orion was always one of my favorites…" I say and Brittany grins.

"Yeah mine too… I always liked the story behind it. Artemis, the moon goodness and Orion, the hunter who preferred to keep it to himself. While Artemis spent a long time admiring him she decided to meet him and with just one look they fell in love." Brittany says in a dreamy sort of way.

"I think you're forgetting the part where Zeus sent out a giant scorpion to kill Orion. It nearly failed to kill him but just as Orion had the upper hand he saw Artemis, got distracted, and then died because the scorpion stung him." I say simply. Brittany frowns.

"Well as depressing as that was there is a silver lining to it. If any of that didn't happen then we wouldn't have the constellation of Orion. And well then you'd have to pick another constellation as your favorite. Probably something boring like the big dipper." Brittany says in a factual sort of tone, and the seriousness in her facial expression causes me to laugh slightly.

"It's just a myth though, Brittany. All of it's a fantasy. Love at first sight or love even for that matter." I say a little bitterly. Brittany turns to look at me with a puzzled look.

"You… don't believe in love, Santana?" Brittany asks innocently.

"Well, I do… or at least I used to… I grew up seeing my dad constantly screw over my mom; while she waited… hoping me that maybe one day he'd change. He never did though, yet she still loved him. Up until one day she found him lying on the floor, dead from a drug overdose. She had tried so hard to get him help for his addiction, but he just didn't love her enough to try." I say quietly while trying to hold back tears. "My mother went crazy after he died. She wouldn't talk, eat, sleep, or even get out of bed. It got to the point where she had to send me to live with my grandmother. That went well until the popular bitches at my school outed me, and my grandmother basically disowned me by sending me to an all girls boarding school. The last thing she said to me was to never speak to her again. So I think love exists, but there's always an imbalance to it. There's always someone in the relationship that cares about the other person more than the other person cares about them. So when the other person leaves the person who cared more is simply left broken. Caring isn't an advantage." I say bitterly. Brittany pulls me into a tight hug. "Sorry I sort of went off there." I say quietly. Brittany shakes her head.

"No, it's fine. I like listening; I'm sorry all of that bad stuff happened to you. In all of that how'd you get to Chicago?" Brittany asks curiously. I laugh awkwardly.

"It's kind of embarrassing." I say quietly, Brittany smiles widely.

"Please, please, please tell me." Brittany says in a pleading voice that is almost impossible to say no to.

"Well at my boarding school I used to be a part of an all girls glee club called the Warblettes. So senior year we made it to Nationals in Chicago and we decided to spend the entire week in Chicago and well what can I say, I instantly fell in love with Chicago. I actually met Rachel at the competition, she bored me to death with talking about herself and her goals in life, but I tolerated her. So we decided to stay in touch, and well we then roomed together in college and after graduation she decided to open up a music store and sing at weddings then she asked me to join her so I did."

"Show choir?" Brittany asks with a laugh causing me to roll my eyes slightly.

"Well I'm actually good at singing so yes, I was in show choir. Unfortunately we didn't win nationals that year." I say defensibly while laughing.

"Yeah I know the Warblettes didn't win because the New Directions did." Brittany says with a playful smirk.

"What? How did you know that?" I ask curiously.

"Well I happened to be a part of the New Directions. I went to high school with Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Blaine, Sam, and Kurt." Brittany says, causing me to laugh loudly.

"Wait, so basically everyone in your high school glee club moved to Chicago after graduating?" I ask with a laugh. For me that would be a nightmare since all the girls at my boarding school were complete bitches, and not the kind of bitch that I am but the snobby type like most of the girls on Gossip Girl.

"Well our high school is only an hour from Chicago, but yeah most of the Glee clubbers stayed in Illinois. What I'm really curious about is why your grandmother sent you to an all girls boarding school after finding out you're a lesbian?" Brittany asks with a laugh and begins to play with my hair.

"I really don't know… most of the girls there were total snobs so maybe she knew that they weren't my type." I say while laughing. Brittany looks at me with a coy smile and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh… so you have a type?" Brittany asks playfully causing me to feel my face become a little hot.

"Uh… no…" I answer back awkwardly, Brittany replies by simply smiling at me.

After talking for what seemed like only a couple of minutes I look down at my phone to see we've been out on the roof for around an hour.

"It's already nine o'clock" I say.

"We must have lost track of time." Brittany says with a shrug. "I like it out here… it's nice." Brittany says and smiles at me. I smile back.

"Yeah…" I say and nod. It's all weird to me. The fact we've been out here sitting on a lawn chair while talking about random things. At first we talked about our own lives, but as time passed we began to talk about unicorns and how Brittany thinks the government is hiding them, or how according to Brittany all penguins have to do to fly is lose weight. It was strange because not once while we were talking did I feel annoyed or judge her because there's nothing bad to judge about her. Usually I could find a flaw in someone from the exact moment I meet them, but with Brittany she's beautiful, she's innocent, she's everything that's good in this miserable, stinking world. Brittany puts her head on my shoulder and sighs; her breath hits my neck which causes me to shiver.

"You okay?" She asks with a yawn. I turn to look at her, her blue eyes shining brighter than the stars. I quickly nod. Brittany makes a quiet humming noise. "You smell good." She says quietly in between her constant humming. Brittany suddenly stops humming. "Hmm… can you guess what song I was humming?" Brittany asks. I shake my head. "My brother, Carson, and I always used to hum songs to each other on long car rides. We'd each hum a song of our choice and the other would have to guess what song it is, and whoever guessed correctly wins." Brittany says.

"Are you proposing we play that game?" I ask and Brittany nods her head excitedly. "Well I didn't really hear you the first time so could you hum the song again?" I ask. Brittany nods and without removing her head from my shoulder she begins to hum again. As she's humming I try to concentrate on the tune; she stops humming after around two minutes.

"Any guesses?" Brittany asks.

"I actually have no clue." I answer with a sigh.

"Oh, come on Santana you work at a music shop… please tell me you've heard of Noah and the Whale." Brittany says.

"I have not." I respond simply.

"Well you should listen to them sometime. The song I hummed was their song called "Paradise Stars" the song actually doesn't have any words, but it's a really good song." Brittany says.

"Wait if it doesn't have any lyrics then how does it qualify for the song song guessing game?" I ask curiously.

"Well…." Brittany says and takes a deep breath. "Instrumentals count as songs." She says in a factual sort tone.

"Oh… so if I were to hum "Ode to Joy" would it qualify?" I ask jokingly. Brittany nods. "Okay well then I guess it's my turn to hum a song…" I say and begin to hum one of my favorite songs. I start to feel ridiculous so I stop. "Can I just sing it?" I ask. Brittany shakes her head.

"Keep going… how about if I guess it right then you can sing." Brittany says with a smile. I start to hum from where I left off in the song. After a couple of minutes I stop.

"Okay… what song was that?" I ask Brittany.

"Hmm… well that's an easy one." Brittany says. "That was "Landslide" by Fleetwood Mac right?" I nod. "Well then… sing it." Brittany demands in a joking manner.

"Okay." I say and as I begin to sing I feel a phone vibrate. Brittany sits up and grabs her phone from her jacket pocket.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

"Hello?" I say as I pick up my phone.

"Where are you?!" Sam grumbles on the other line.

"I sent you a text a while ago." I say.

"Yeah well telling me that you're going on a walk with a stranger-" Sam says but I cut him off.

"Sam don't. She's basically as close to me as Quinn." I say.

"That doesn't explain why you've been gone for over an hour or why you haven't answered any of my calls." Sam says angrily.

"We lost track of time, Sam. We'll be over at the apartment in around ten minutes okay?" I say and hang up. I look at Santana. "You are coming right?" I ask a little nervously.

"Yeah sure … why not?" She says with a shrug. I get up from the chair and quickly stretch. I extend out my hand to help Santana get up from the chair. "This was nice… thanks for showing me your roof, Brittany." Santana says. I smile at her and quickly pull her into a hug, which sends a warm sort of feeling through my body. After around a minute I pull away from the hug.

"So we should probably get going then." I say and begin to walk toward the door. Santana follows along. We walk down the hallway and go open the door leading to the stairs.

"Great… more stairs… isn't there an elevator or something?" Santana says with a groan. I laugh loudly and shake my head.

"Nope, there are just endless flights of stairs!" I say and grab her hand. "Come on, let's go!" I say and begin to run down, bringing her with me.

"Brittany… I don't want to run." Santana says in between heavy breaths. "Oh shit!" she exclaims since we almost trip. We both begin to laugh loudly. We finally get to my floor and I open the door to the hallway. As we walk down the hallway we pass my grumpy neighbor who gives Santana a look of distaste. Santana leans in and whispers in my ear sending a slight chill down my spine, "Wow you weren't kidding about that bitchy neighbor." I laugh and shake my head. We reach my apartment door and I quickly knock. In the distance I can hear Sam. Santana quickly lets go of my hand as Sam opens the door. Sam quickly steps in the hall and hugs me tightly.

"There you are. God… I've missed you." He says and pulls me into a kiss. I kiss him back, but just as he tries to deepen the kiss I clear my throat. Sam breaks away and looks at Santana. ""So you're back then?" He says plainly. I can't really tell if he was trying to be mean about it, but I can tell that he is a little mad that we were going for a long time.

"Yeah, and Santana is welcome here anytime." I say a little defensively and shoot Sam a look. He quickly looks down guiltily.

"Okay well then… let's head in so we can finally eat. I bet you both are starving." Sam says without looking up. Santana nods a little awkwardly.

"Yeah… we're famished." She says. I smile at her because I can tell she's being a little sarcastic, but Sam wouldn't be able to detect sarcasm even if someone clearly told him they were being sarcastic. We walk into the apartment.

"Where's Puck?" I ask curiously.

"He left. He said something about getting it in at a club." Sam says with a smile. I roll my eyes because that's so very typical of Puck. Puck is basically Barney Stinson 2.0 except a lot less good looking.

"Good." I say, Sam gives me a questioning look. "I know he's your best friend, but he get really weird when he drinks, Sam."

"Well… I can't really deny that, but Puck is a good guy." Sam says seriously. Santana nods her head.

"Oh… I bet…" She says sarcastically.

"Yeah… you should probably get to know him before you judge him…" Sam responds.

"I think I already know enough about him." Santana says a little harshly. Sam opens his mouth to respond, but quickly shuts it.

"So then…" I say awkwardly. "Let's eat!" I say to avoid any arguments. I walk over into the kitchen to grab the serving dish filled with spaghetti and meatballs. I place it in the center of the wooden rectangular table. Sam and Santana are already seated; Sam in his usual spot and Santana sitting directly across from him. I take a seat on Sam's right across from Santana.

After a meal full of small talk Santana leaves.

"So how exactly did you convince her into staying?" Sam asks as I'm cleaning the kitchen.

"We just talked…" I say simply with a shrug. Sam nods as he's seated on a chair watching me clean.

"So did you uh hear what she said before she left the first time?" Sam asks a little awkwardly. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"What exactly… if I recall we weren't there." I say.

"Well before Puck left we were talking and he said Santana said she was uh… gay." Sam says in the same awkward tone.

"Yeah… so what?" I say while drying the dishes. Sam shakes his head.

"Never mind," He says with a sigh.

"No… seriously what?" I say a little irritably.

"Well… I'm cool with gay people and all… but…" Sam says but trails off.

"But what, Kurt is gay, so is Blaine and you're friends with them." I say a little defensively.

"I didn't mean that! I'm fine with her being gay. I don't know what I was trying to get at." Sam says.

"Well, that makes two of us." I say simply.

"Wait… so you knew?" Sam asks I give him a questioning look, "You knew that Santana is gay?" Sam clarifies. I nod. "Oh okay. I'm sorry for what I said." Sam adds in an apologetic tone.

"It's fine." I reply with a shrug. I finally finish cleaning the entire kitchen by myself. I won't ever admit it to Sam, but it really bothers me when he doesn't help with cleaning the kitchen at all. I mean I get it, he was raised by a very loving mother who did everything for him, but the least she could've done was taught him how to clean or something. Personally, I think that whoever made the rules about what girls are supposed to do and what guys are supposed to do really needs to be punched in the face or something.

"Well… I'm going to sleep." Sam says as he gets up from the chair. He wraps his muscular arms around me and whispers "Unless you have any other activities in mind…?"

"Oh… sleep sounds marvelous right now." I say with a yawn. "Oh by the way I was wondering… did you feed Lord Tubbington?" I ask. Sam furrows his eyebrows.

"Yeah I did, but he didn't really eat." Sam says.

"What did you give him?" I ask in confusion since Lord Tubbington usually eats everything in plain sight.

"I gave him his cat nip." Sam says.

"Sam, Lord Tubbington is on Atkins… that could have ruined his diet! He's really insecure about his weight right now. Tubs only eats human food, remember?" I say. Sam visibly rolls his eyes.

"I totally forgot." He says in a monotone voice.

"Well next time just give him some cheese or something. Just don't give him money or else he'll use it to gamble online, and we can't have him go into another relapse." I say. Sam sighs.

"Yeah… okay Britt… I get it." Sam says and walks into our bedroom.

* * *

**Santana POV**

I get to my apartment and open the door. My apartment is small, but it's not a shoebox apartment. I walk into my room and jump on my bed. I sink into my pillow and feel myself get carried off into sleep.

"Oh I see you've finally gotten home." I hear a voice say. I look up to see Rachel sitting on a stool by my bed. "I thought you crashed on some random person's house." Rachel says in her annoying voice.

"Rachel… may I ask you why the fuck you are in my apartment at eleven o'clock at night? Or how the fuck you got in her in the first place." I say angrily.

"Santana… I know where you keep your spare keys." Rachel says loudly.

"Great… remind me to change that." I say. "Why are you even in Chicago anyways?" I ask angrily. Rachel sits straight up in the stool as she opens her mouth I cut her off. "Don't tell me some long ass story with information I don't give two shits about." Rachel gives me a look.

"Well, first of all that was rude." Rachel says.

"Shut the fuck up." I snap at her.

"Santana do you want to hear my story or-"Rachel says but I cut her off again.

"Berry, just cut to the chase." I say annoyingly.

"FINE!" Rachel yells. "Okay I'm here because well I didn't get the role and well I sold my apartment a week ago thinking I'd just move to New York, but now that I'm back I decided I'm going to move in with you!" Rachel says and pulls me into an awkward hug. I push her off of me.

"Oh fuck no. You and I aren't going to be roommates… there's barely enough room for me in this apartment." I say.

"Santana, that's an exaggeration. I could sleep on the couch, and only use half of your closet space… it'll be like I'm not even there." Rachel says calmly.

"Listen hobbit, that's not going to happen." I say in a bitchy tone. Rachel dramatically get's on her knees in a pleading position.

"Santana" She says in an overdramatic voice "Please… I have nowhere else to go… you're my only hope." She says.

"Rach-" I begin to say but quickly get cut off.

"Please. Please. Please. Please." Rachel says repeatedly with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"RACHEL SHUT UP!" I yell. "Fine, I'll let you live with me for a while until you find an apartment."

"Santana! Thank you so much! This is going to be like college 2.0! The sistas are back!" Rachel says.

"Rachel shut up and let me sleep." I say. Rachel nods and walks out of my room. I get into the covers and close my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: All of this chapter is in Santana's POV to provide with more insight on Santana... so i hope that doesn't bother anyone. =) I also wanted to add that chapter 5 is going to be titled chapter 5 until i can think of a better title.. =] **

**Santana POV **

**~A couple of days later~**

"Santana!" I hear Rachel yell in the distance.

"Fuck off, Berry." I mumble into my pillow.

"Santana it's time to wake up!" Rachel says as she bursts through my bedroom door. "Santana, it's eleven o'clock." Rachel says in my ear, I quickly pull the covers over my head in attempt to tune out her annoying voice. "SANTANA GET UP!" Rachel yells.

"Rachel…" I say slowly and groggily "I fucking swear that one of these days I will murder you."

"Well then, I take it you're awake." Rachel says and begins to walk out of my room. She stops at the doorway. "Oh and by the way… I made you some breakfast so breakfast is ready." Rachel says. I groan because I know that by making breakfast she means she made me her vegan food… which is downright disgusting. I get out of bed and walk into my bathroom. I look into the mirror o see that I have horrible bed hair so I quickly grab my brush and run it through my hair. "Santana! Breakfast is going to get cold!" Rachel yells.

"It's not like I even care." I mumble to myself. I walk out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Well hello there, sleepy head." Rachel says in her annoying chirpy voice as she hands me a plate.

"Don't call me that again." I say as I grab the plate from her and sit down. Rachel smile falters a little. I look down at my plate to see oddly shaped yellow pancakes. "Rachel," I say pointedly "What the hell is this?"

"Those are pancakes." Rachel says slowly and loudly. I roll my eyes.

"I was being sarcastic. I was trying to get at that these so called pancakes… look like shit." I say in my usual bitchy tone causing Rachel to frown for a mere second, but her smile returns.

"I'm just going to ignore what you said because you're probably just irritable because you just woke up." Rachel says and takes a long sip from her coffee. I take a bite out of my pancakes, and even though I'd never admit it to Rachel, they're not that bad tasting. Rachel eyes me with delight as she sees that I'm actually eating the pancakes.

"Can you not stare at me… it's kind of freaking me out a bit." I snap at her. Rachel just smiles at me. "I really don't see how you can be a vegan... the food is usually gross." I say.

"Santana, for the millionth time, vegan food is good. You just think it's bad because you're so used to eating animal products; those poor animals." Rachel says a little sadly.

"I could honestly care less… they're already dead." I say with a shrug. Rachel looks at me with her mouth open in shock.

"That was mean, Santana." Rachel says and shakes her head.

"I'm just being straight up honest with you." I say simply. I walk up and look into the cupboard to look for syrup. "Rachel where is the syrup?" I ask impatiently.

"Well I was going to tell you that we should probably go grocery shopping today. Nearly all the food is gone." Rachel says.

"Okay… I'll just go alone." I say but Rachel shakes her head.

"Let's just go together. Why waste gas?" Rachel says.

"I'm not getting my food from Whole Foods." I say pointedly.

"Well we could stop by the regular grocery store than. But let's go to Whole Foods first." Rachel says in a non-questioning tone. I groan because I know that there is no way to possibly convince Rachel to change her mind.

"Fine… I'm driving. And you're paying for gas and your groceries." I grumble. Rachel nods eagerly like a child. I get up from the table and head into my room to get dressed. I put on a black zip on jacket and black skinny jeans with my favorite black boots. It's simple, but I still look good. Since a lot of lesbians tend to be nature lovers, a lot of them shop at Whole Foods, but those are also the kind of girls that shower once a week and never shave. I am definitely not going to get my mack on with a girl like that. I walk over to my nightstand to check my phone to see there's one new message. I look down at my screen and involuntarily smile.

**Brittany: **Hey :)

**Me:** Hi =)

**Brittany: **Took you long enough! Geez I texted you at 8… ;)

"SANTANA COME ON LET'S GO!" Rachel yells from the distance.

**Me:** I have to go… text you later? =P

**Brittany: **Okay … =( I'll be waiting ;)

I smile and head out the door. Rachel looks at me and gives me a questioning look.

"Why are you so smiley?" Rachel asks annoyingly.

"I'm not." I say a little defensively. Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Oh please Santana, for the last couple of days whenever your phone vibrates you smile like crazy and sometimes you frown because it's not who you hoped it would be, but most of the time your eyes just light up." Rachel says with a smirk.

"Okay for one I don't know what you're talking about, and your whole watching me thing is kind of creepy." I say in an annoyed tone. Rachel sarcastically nods.

"Oh I'm sure. Seriously Santana just tell me. Who's the girl… or guy… not that gender matters…" Rachel says awkwardly. We get into my car and I put the keys in the ignition and turn the car on. I quickly drive out of the parking lot. Rachel begins to poke at me annoyingly while I'm driving. "Santana tell me…" She begs.

"No one, I just have a friend who I happen to like to text." I reply defensively. Rachel bursts out laughing.

"Texting? What are you two like teenagers or something?" Rachel says while laughing. I roll my eyes.

"Shut up hobbit." I say.

"Rachel we're here, get out of the car." I say from outside of the car meanwhile Rachel is busy fixing her hair in the mirror. Rachel stomps out of the car.

"I was busy fixing my hair, Santana." Rachel says a little angrily.

"Why, it's not like Finnocence the Dough Boy is going to be there." I say knowing that the mention of Finn would shut Rachel up. Rachel facial expression freezes.

"I wouldn't care." She says in a tone that doesn't convince me that she is telling the truth. We walk into the store.

"So how long are we going to be here exactly?" I say. Rachel pulls out a shopping list from her pocket. I quickly scan it to see it's a pretty long list. I curse under my breath knowing that we will probably be here an hour. "Well I'm going to go look at some hippie stuff. They are bound to sell marijuana here." I say as I begin to walk away.

"Santana don't leave! You know I don't like being alone." Rachel says with a pout.

"Rachel you know I don't care." I say in a sarcastic tone. Rachel stands there and frowns. I roll my eyes. "Rachel if you think that's going to work than you're delusional. I'm a straight up bitch, we both know that." I say with a shrug. Rachel nods sadly.

"Well I was going to hook you up with one of my hot friends but I guess not." Rachel says sadly.

"Rachel… you suck at setting me up on dates. Remember that creepy chick from the library that you said I should definitely talk to her?" I say.

"Well I thought you two had a moment… well what about Penelope? I know you think she's hot you said so yourself at that party." Rachel says. I try to remember who she is talking about and suddenly I remember who Penelope. I walk back to Rachel since I probably have nothing better to do in the store. "So do you want her number then?" Rachel asks with a smile.

"No, I really don't care." I say causing Rachel to quirk up an eyebrow at me.

"But… I thought you thought she was hot?" Rachel asks. I shrug.

"I guess. I'm just not really interested in dating right now." I mumble.

"Hmm… does this mystery person you have been texting lately?" Rachel says annoyingly. I feel my face get a little hot. "Just tell me who it is!" Rachel demands as we're walking down the aisle of the grocery store.

"Fine, her name is Br-" I begin to say but just as I was about to say Brittany I see Brittany and Sam nearby.

"Brittany!" Rachel exclaims and walks over to them. I look at Brittany, who is wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. "Santana come on and say hi!" Rachel says. I walk over to them "Brittany, this is Santana. Santana this is-"

"Brittany." I cut Rachel off. "Yeah we already know each other." I say. Brittany smiles at me.

"Hey" Brittany says, her blue eyes shining beautifully.

"Hi" I respond a little breathlessly. We stand there staring at each other while Rachel and Sam awkwardly make small talk.

"Uh we gotta go." Sam says awkwardly and begins to walk away. Brittany follows him but quickly turns around and mouths "Bye" to me causing me to smile.

"So, I take it Brittany is the person you've been texting lately?" Rachel asks questioningly as we walk down the grocery store aisles. I laugh awkwardly.

"What? No." I say defensively.

"Santana come on…" Rachel says.

"Well yeah we have been texting lately… we are just friends Rachel." I say pointedly.

"Hmm you sound a little disappointed about that." Rachel says.

"Well, I'm not. She's married to Sam," I say "and straight." I add with a slight sigh. Rachel nods.

"Yeah true… it's like Sam is Ken and she's Barbie… she's not just heterosexual, she's Barbie heterosexual." Rachel says with a laugh.

"Oh, hey again!" I hear Sam say. I look over to see Sam and Brittany at the end of the aisle. I smile and awkwardly wave at them. "So, Rachel… are you gay?" Sam asks with an awkward smile. Brittany gives Sam a look. I open my mouth to tell them Rachel isn't but before I can say anything, she cuts me off.

"Oh I'm ecstatic!" Rachel says in her usual loud and obnoxious voice.

"So then are you two…" Sam says while pointing at us awkwardly. I quickly shake my head.

"Well…" Rachel says as she puts her arm around me, "No, I've tried and tried but…" Rachel says with a dramatic pause. "Santana's heart belongs to someone." Rachel says and I quickly shake her off.

"Okay…" Sam says slowly. Rachel walks over to Brittany and gives her an awkward long hug. Sam looks over to me. "So…" he mumbles.

"Yeah I think we should go to checkout Rachel… I have to be at work soon." I say loudly hoping Rachel will hear me.

"Oh please Santana; I'm technically your boss. And plus Sugar is working right now. You don't have to be there until 5 and it's barely one o'clock." Rachel says. I shoot her a dirty look. "Okay… okay…" Rachel says with a shrug. "Bye." She says and waves to Brittany and Sam. Rachel and I silently walk away to the checkout.

"I'll wait in the car." I say.

"But I need help carrying out the groceries." Rachel whines.

"Well those are yours so you have to carry them out." I snap at her and walk away, leaving her at the checkout.

After waiting in the car for a good five minutes Rachel comes back with a tall lanky guy carrying her groceries. She opens the back seat and he places the groceries inside.

"So… call me?" The guy asks in a low voice.

"Uh… I'm actually dating… uh her." Rachel says and points to me. The guy's eyes widen.

"Ohh… I didn't know…" He says and turns to me. "I'm sorry…" He says.

"It's fine!" Rachel says and hands him five bucks. He awkwardly takes it and walks away. Rachel waves and then gets in the passenger seat.

"Rachel fucking Berry tell one more person we're dating and I swear I will murder you…" I say angrily as I pull out of the parking lot.

""I'm sorry… I just really didn't want to call him!" Rachel says.

"Okay… fine… I guess I get that, but how about over in the store when you told Sam that you're gay? Hmm?" I retort.

"I didn't say I am gay… I said I'm ecstatic, which I am." Rachel says pointedly. "For all you know I could be though…" Rachel adds under her breath.

"Okay… whatever… well why the fuck did you say that my heart belongs to someone?" I ask in a distasteful tone, I'd give her one of my classic bitch looks, but I can't since I'm driving.

"Well…" Rachel says. I can practically feel her stupidly smirking at me. We finally make it to the apartment parking lot, as I get out the car Rachel hands me a phone.

"This isn't mine." I say. The phone is an iphone 5 with a case in the form of a cat.

"Oh… I know…" Rachel says with a wink. I press the middle home button and the screen lights up to show a picture of Brittany and her cat. "It seems that your Cinderella has left a phone instead of a shoe. Or I may have accidently taken this out of Brittany's pocket…" Rachel says with a smirk.

"Rachel… are you fucking kidding me…" I say angrily and hand her back the phone. "Go give her the phone back now." I say. Rachel smirks and shakes her head.

"I have to go… see you later… have fun Santana." Rachel says as she's walking off to her own car. She quickly drives off.

"FUCK!" I yell angrily. I figure that Rachel is heading to the music shop so I get in my car to drive over there.

I walk into the shop looking for Rachel only to find Sugar behind the counter staring off into space, and Blaine stacking CDs.

"Oh hey Santana, Rachel told me you were coming." Blaine says without looking up from the CDs.

"Speaking of Berry, where is she Anderson?" I say. Sugar looks at us.

"So does Santana being here early mean I can leave?" Sugar asks.

"No!" Blaine and I say at the same time. Sugar curses under her breath and begins to read a magazine.

"Sugar," Blaine says. Sugar ignores him and continues to read her magazine. "SUGAR!" Blaine yells. Sugar looks up.

"What do you want Blaine!" Sugar says loudly.

"Santana and I are going over to Starbucks. We'll be back in around thirty minutes. Considering you've just sat there and read magazines all day while I've had to sort and stack about a thousand different CDs, I'm leaving you to look after the shop." Blaine says pointedly. Sugar groans loudly.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" Sugar yells.

"What makes you think I want to go get coffee with you?" I snap at Blaine.

"Come on Santana, I'll pay." Blaine says persuasively. I open my mouth to reject him, but part of me can't refuse free coffee.

"Fine, let's go Anderson. I'll be sure to order the most expensive drink just to waste money you would have probably used on hair gel. Which really makes me wonder, has anyone ever told you to lay off the product. I can basically smell you from a mile away and your hair looks like it's glued with cement." I say. Blaine smiles and rolls his eyes. We walk out of the music store.

"Starbucks is just around the corner." Blaine says as we're walking. We quickly reach Starbucks and Blaine opens the door for me. "So I could just go and order for both of us and you could fine us a table?" Blaine says in a sort of questioning tone. I nod.

"Okay, just get me a Cinnamon Dolce Latte and a slice of pumpkin bread." I say. I walk over to a table and sit down. Blaine quickly comes over with the pastries.

"The coffee will be ready in a minute." He says and hands me my pumpkin bread.

"Coffee for Blaine!" The barista says loudly in a weird sort of accent that makes it sound like she said "Bline". Blaine goes to get the coffee and comes back looking upset.

"They spelled my name B-L-E-I-N." Blaine says angrily. "Who even spells BLAINE that way?" Blaine says and puts emphasis on his name.

"Well you probably said your name wrong." I say while laughing.

"I mean the barista had one job! Couldn't she have spelled my name right?" Blaine says angrily.

"Technically her job is to make your coffee, which she did. I don't see why you're so upset Blein." I say.

"Santana this isn't funny! Don't call me that!" Blaine says as he rolls his eyes. "Whatever Santana, I hope one day they spell your name wrong."

"Oh they have, one time they put Satan instead of Santana." I say simply. Blaine laughs loudly. I take a small sip of my drink and nearly burn my tongue. Suddenly the phone in my purse starts to ring. The ringtone isn't familiar so it must be Brittany's.

"Is that your phone, my phone is on silent so it can't be mine that is going off." Blaine says. He looks over to my phone that's on the table next to my coffee. "Well it's obviously not yours either." He says in a factual sort of tone. I reach into my purse and pull out Brittany's phone to silence it. Blaine looks at me with a confused expression. "Whose phone might that be?" Blaine says while quirking up a triangular eyebrow.

"Rachel pick pocketed someone just to get me to talk to them." I say annoyingly.

"I'm intrigued, tell me more." Blaine says with a smile. I roll my eyes.

"It's not like that. We're just friends." I say a little defensively. Blaine's smile widens.

"Hmm well I never actually said anything about the state of your relationship with this person so you defensibly saying that your just friends either means there's something more, or you have feelings for this person. So which one is it?" Blaine says with a coy smile. I roll my eyes and glare at Blaine. "Tell me, Santana."

"You're just as bad as Berry. Actually you might just be even more annoying than she is." I say and cross my arms. He looks at me as if trying to read me.

"Oh my gosh." He says excitedly. He begins to clap his hands. "Oh my gosh, Santana… You like this person." Blaine says; his eyes shining like an over excited puppy.

"Shut up. I don't know what you're talking about." I snap.

"Oh but you do! Seriously Santana you're smiling just at me mentioning them!" Blaine says. I roll my eyes.

"I don't like Brittany." I say quietly to myself. "She's just a friend." I say to Blaine.

"But you want more than that right?" Blaine says. I think about it.

"Blaine seriously, it could never happen. She's completely straight. It really doesn't matter whether I have feelings for her or not. And well I can't because I only met her couple of weeks ago. People don't fall that fast." I say to Blaine, but it feels like I'm mostly trying to convince myself. To say I don't like Brittany as a friend would be a complete lie, but to say I like her more than a friend would be a lie. I think. She's the only person in the world who I am actually not a bitch to, but that doesn't mean I like her. I silently try to make myself stop thinking about Brittany, but fail. Brittany and I are friends and that's all we're ever going to be, nothing more. She may be pretty and potentially everything I've ever really wanted in a girl, but we can't be anything more. She's straight, and married, which means that I could never possibly be with her. Blaine opens his mouth to reply, but instead smiles widely.

"Hey Quinn and Brittany!" He says excitedly. I suddenly freeze and turn around quickly to see Quinn and Brittany at the entrance. They smile and wave at us. "When you guys get your drinks, you can come over her and join us if you want." Blaine says. Quinn nods and they walk over to the register to order. "That's fine with you right?" Blaine asks a little nervously.

"Yeah that's fine." I say a little breathlessly. I look over to Brittany and see that she's wearing a black and white sweater with black pants and a black and white beanie. Blaine gets up and puts another table next to ours. Brittany and Quinn quickly join us. Brittany sits next to me and Quinn sits across from her.

"Whoa there Britt is that coffee that you are drinking." Blaine asks curiously. "I thought you absolutely hated coffee. I mean seriously weeks ago you said you would never drink it." Blaine adds. Brittany smiles and looks over to me.

"Well I did, but someone kind of got me hooked on it." Brittany says and pokes me playfully causing me to giggle.

"You're welcome." I say and laugh nervously. Blaine and Quinn start talking but I tune them out partly because Blaine tends to be boring and also because Brittany is playing with my hair causing me to give her my full attention.

"So what did you get?" Brittany asks me. I give a confused look and she points to my drink.

"Ohh I got a Cinnamon Dolce Latte." I say simply.

"Well that sounds delicious. I just got what Quinn got… it's okay but it's kind of strong and bitter." Brittany says.

"You could try some of mine if you want…" I say and hand her my coffee. She takes a small sip and smiles widely.

"That's delicious!" She exclaims loudly a couple people turn to look at us but I shoot them a look as if to tell them to shut the fuck up. They quickly go back to their conversations. "Quinn you should get what Santana orders because your drink sucks." Brittany says pointedly. Quinn ignores her. I laugh loudly.

"Well you can have it if you want." I say casually. Brittany's bright blue eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?!" She asks joyfully. I nod and she hands me her drink. I take a sip out of the coffee. Brittany was right it's pretty strong. I have definitely no clue what is and it doesn't quite beat the drink I got, but I don't really care. Brittany's smile widens and she begins to giggle.

"What?" I ask.

"Uh you got some whipped cream on your lips." She says while laughing. I instantly feel a wave of embarrassment crash over me. "Here I got it." Brittany says and carefully wipes the whipped cream off with a napkin. "There." She says and subtly licks her lips. "There."

"I've gotta gay. Go. Go. I've gotta go." I say and silently curse myself for tripping over my own words.

"Where to?" Brittany.

"Uh bathroom." I say slightly flustered.

"Oh I'll go with you! I've been needing to go for like an hour!" Brittany says and follows me. We walk over to the bathroom and Brittany runs into the first stall. I look in the mirror and quickly splash water on my face. Brittany quickly gets out and washes her hands.

"I never thought I'd see you here, Santana. I thought you were completely dedicated to the Wormhole." Brittany says with a smirk. "But I'm relieved because the Wormhole is kind of our place right? Just like the rooftop." Brittany adds. I nod quickly. I wonder if she's aware that she's potentially flirting with me, but then again she can't be.

"Uh Brittany… over in the grocery store you sort of dropped your phone." I say as I take the phone out of my pocket and hand it to her. She jumps up and hugs me.

"Thanks Santana! You're a live saver!" She says happily and quickly hugs me and pecks my cheek instantly causing my face to become hot.

"Yeah you're welcome. Umm we should probably head back." I say breathlessly. We get out of the bathroom and sit back down at the table.

"Well you two are finally back!" Blaine says jokingly. "Quinn and I were just talking about the mystery girl that you're hung up on." Blaine says. I shoot him one of my signature bitch looks. "Quinn was saying that you never know, maybe you have a shot with this girl." Blaine adds with a wink. He looks down at his watch and frowns. "Uh Santana and I should probably get going. How about we all get drinks sometime… Kurt knows a great karaoke bar."

"Yeah how about tomorrow… I'm pretty sure I'm free and well Britt mentioned that Sam is going on a business trip so…" Quinn says. Brittany nods. "And you Santana?"

"Yeah sure… why not it's not like I have anything better to do." I say a little sarcastically.

"So it's set then?" Quinn says. Blaine and I nod.

"Okay well see you guys then!" Blaine says excitedly. We walk out of Starbucks and back to the shop. "So are you excited for tomorrow?" Blaine asks.

"Sure?" I say.

"Come on Santana I know you like Quinn." Blaine says. "Don't even deny it. All the clues sort of add up. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Quinn is a lovely girl. I mean if I weren't gay I'd totally go for her." Blaine walks away before I can deny it. Leaving me wishing what he said were true because it'd be a whole lot less painful to fall in love with Quinn than Brittany.


	6. The Talk

**Authors note: So in this chapter there's a mash up sung so if any of you wanted to maybe get an idea of what it would sound like just add this /watch?v=o07c19vUHeo in front of so yeah... Oh and i also apologize for taking so long to update.. i promise i haven't abandoned this story. So yeah enjoy... and hopefully i update more consistently. Oh and if any of you wanted to contact me on Tumblr then well my URL is ****the-songbird-of-nightbird so yeah. Oh and(sorry i promise this is the last thing i'll add to the note..) next chapter there is a possible chance for some Quinntana... =]**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

"Britt can you hand me that." Sam says and points to a plaid shirt.

"I think you should have packed earlier." I say pointedly. Sam looks at me, rolls his eyes, and continues to pack.

"I leave tomorrow morning… right now is the perfect time to pack." Sam says a little annoyingly.

"Well…" I sigh. "We could have been doing something together instead of this." I say.

"We're together now aren't we?" Sam says through his teeth.

"Yeah, but I'm just here helping you pack that's not really-"I say but Sam quickly cuts me off.

"Just go then Brittany… if you're so unhappy helping me pack for a trip that could greatly affect my career and more importantly our lives then the door is that way." Sam says angrily.

"Sam I don't see why you're getting so mad." I say quietly. Sam sighs angrily.

"I'm not mad." Sam says under his breath. I put my arms around him.

"Obviously you are or else you wouldn't be yelling." I whisper in his ear.

"I'm just stressed okay? And well frankly you being here right now asking me stupid questions isn't exactly helping okay?" Sam says. I flinch at the word stupid and let go of him.

"Britt I didn't mean it…" Sam says. I open my mouth to respond, but quickly stop myself and walk out the room. I walk out of the apartment and make my way to the rooftop. I quickly pull out my phone to call Quinn. The phone rings once but goes straight to voicemail.

"Hey you've reached Quinn Fabray. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." The voicemail says in Quinn's voice.

"Hey Quinn its Brittany… I know you're probably busy with work, but I just needed someone to talk to or something… since Sam's currently in a bad mood and well Lord Tubbington is currently tending his garden on Farmville. So yeah, call me back when you can." I say and then hang up.

* * *

**Santana POV **

"Santana, you don't have to be embarrassed." Blaine says as we're organizing the shelves. "Falling for straight people is a common issue for the entire gay community." Blaine adds.

"Oh please Anderson, like you'd know. You and lady Hummel have been together since sophomore year of high school." I snap.

"Well when Kurt was away at college and we were broken up for awhile, I fell for my best guy friend." Blaine says awkwardly.

"And well how did that go?" I ask sarcastically. "Wait no let me guess, he was perfectly fine with it and ended up being your best man at you and Kurt's wedding?" I add sarcastically. Blaine forces out an awkward laugh.

"Close, but no cigar, Lopez. Coop was my best and Sam was the ring bearer." Blaine says.

"Sam?" I ask. Blaine nods in embarrassment. I burst out into laughter.

"Yeah…" Blaine says.

"What's so great about him? Let me guess, it was those big trouty lips that made you want to reel him in." I say. Blaine laughs loudly.

"No I liked him for his personality." Blaine says with a laugh.

"Oh please, Anderson. Don't tell me you didn't look at those enormous lips and either think he could suck a baby's head or …" I say and do a blow job motion. Blaine instantly goes red and shakes his head in embarrassment.

"Well as much as I'd love to talk about that I'm just going to go over there." Blaine says and walks over to the piano section. He begins to play a piano version of "The One That Got Away" By Katy Perry.

"Please don't tell me you're going to start singing." I say. Blaine stops playing, turns to look at me, winks, and continues to play.

"You're welcome to join in…" Blaine says. I turn around and Blaine suddenly stops playing. "Come on Santana; just think of how many tips we could get…" Blaine says in a pleading tone. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"We don't even have a tip jar." I snap. Blaine stands up and opens the piano chair revealing a blue tip jar and a couple of piano books. He quickly brings out the blue jar and puts it on the piano. "So is this how you afford all those ridiculous bow ties?" I ask sarcastically. Blaine smirks.

"Uh yes, I do happen to perform a couple songs in the shop every now and then for some money on the side. Because not only does it get me money, it also entertains the customers." Blaine says with a smirk. He sits down on the bench and motions me to sit next to him. "You do know how to play piano right?" He asks. I nod.

"I swear Anderson, if we don't get at least five dollars in tips I will honestly replace all of your hair gel with cement." I say. Blaine shrugs.

"Okay, so you'll play this..." Blaine says and plays the intro to "Someone Like You" By Adele. I begin to play it. "Okay good and I'll play this." Blaine adds and begins to play "The One That Got Away" By Katy Perry.

"Ah I see your trying to start a mash up?" I remark. Blaine nods and begins to sing:

_Summer after high school when we first met  
We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos  
Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future  
Like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you_

I cut Blaine off and begin to sing:

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.__  
I wish nothing but the best, for you too.__  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said,__  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"__  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah._

You'd know, how the time flies.

_Only yesterday, was the time of our lives.__  
We were born and raised in a summer haze,__  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days._

I look around to see a decent amount of customers put in tips. Blaine nudges me and he sings:

_In another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises  
Be us against the world_

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

Blaine looks over to me as a cue for me to sing. I open my mouth to sing, but just as I do I see Brittany walk into the shop. I awkwardly make eye contact and smile as I sing:

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.__  
I wish nothing but the best, for you too.__  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said,__  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"__  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

Blaine and I stop playing and the customers in the shop all clap, including Brittany. Blaine reaches for the tip jar.

"Oh hey look we got…" Blaine says and pulls out the money to count it. "Wow, we actually got thirty five dollars." Blaine says. I grab the money from him and give him sixteen dollars. Blaine opens his mouth to reject but I quickly cut him off.

"I'll be right back." I say. Blaine nods. I walk over to Brittany.

"Hey, can I help you find something?" I ask. Brittany sighs slightly.

"Uh no… just looking…" She says casually.

"Oh okay… just let me know if you need any help." I say. Brittany nods.

"Actually uh Santana…" Brittany says as I walk away.

"Yeah?" I say.

"I was wondering if we could like talk or something." Brittany says questioningly. I quickly nod.

"Yeah one second, I actually get off soon I think so..." I say.

"I'll just wait here then." Brittany says pointedly. I walk behind the cash register and call Rachel.

"Hey girl!" Rachel says.

"Rachel did you talk to Brittany or something?" I ask quietly.

"Maybe… why do you ask?" Rachel says on the other line.

"Well she's here and she wants to talk." I hiss.

"Ohh, talking is never a good thing, Santana." Rachel says.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" I ask angrily.

"Santana, calm down I didn't talk to her. Where are you?" Rachel says in her usual annoying tone.

"Work." I snap. Out of the corner of my eye I see Brittany walk out of the shop. I quickly hang up on Rachel and jog to the door. "Where are you going?" I ask a little breathlessly.

"Uh I don't know." Brittany says. She begins to pace a little. "I'm not even sure why I even came here." She says nervously. "I just really needed someone to talk to and well Quinn is too busy so I just came here..." Brittany mumbles. She begins to walk away. "Gosh I'm so stupid." I quickly walk over to her.

"Brittany, calm down okay… you're not stupid… okay?" I say in a calming tone. I put my hand on Brittany's shoulder in attempt to comfort her. "I'll go bribe Blaine with the money we got and convince him to let me end my shift early okay?" I say. Brittany nods. I take her hand and walk her into the shop.

"Blaine!" I yell. Blaine turns around and raises a triangular eyebrow at me. I motion for him to come over.

"Yes Santana?" He says in a slightly annoyed tone. He looks over to see Brittany. "Oh hey Brittany!" He adds happily. Brittany smiles at him, but it's more of a polite smile than an actual smile.

"Can I check out early?" I ask. Blaine narrows his eyes at me.

"See I would, but my shift actually ends in around…" Blaine says and looks down at his watch. "Two minutes… one minute and thirty seconds to be exact." Blaine adds.

"Come on Blaine, I'll pay you." I say and hand him the money, which he refuses.

"I honestly can't, Santana. I'm sorry, but I actually have a date with one very cute Kurt Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel." Blaine says with a wide smile.

"That name is so long it could almost be a Latino name." I say. Blaine laughs.

"Not that I don't understand you wanting to end your shift early, may I ask why?" Blaine says.

"Uh…" I say and look over to Brittany, whose standing over by the ukulele aisle. "Well Brittany wanted to talk…" I say casually. Blaine widens his eyes.

"About?" Blaine asks, and his eyes suddenly widen. "Quinn?" He asks with a wink.

"Well it looks like your one minute and thirty seconds is up Anderson so you should probably get going to your hot date." I say. Blaine narrows his eyes at me.

"I'm onto you Lopez." He says as he walks out of the shop. I look around the shop to see several customers waiting at the checkout impatiently and others just messing with the instruments.

"Attention all customers" I say loudly. Everyone in the shop turns to look at me. "We will be closing in exactly five minutes so if you need to check out please do so and if not then please just go." I say loudly. A tall man with glasses raises his hand. "What?" I ask annoyingly.

"Uh miss… the sign says the store closes at eight and it's only six." He says in a nasally voice.

"Well actually I have to leave town to go attend my grandmother's funeral tomorrow, so we're closing early." I snap at him. His face turns bright red.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" He mumbles. I go over to the cash register to help the customers check out their items. I quickly scan their items and send them out.

"Have a nice day." I say a little sarcastically as they walk out. I walk over to the ukulele aisle. "Hey sorry it took so long to get everyone out." I say. Brittany nods and continues to look at the ukulele. "Do you know how to play?" I ask and motion at the ukuleles.

"No, but I always have liked the sound of them. They always sound so happy." Brittany says. I scrunch my nose at her since I've always had an unexplainable dislike for ukuleles, but since I don't want to upset Brittany any further I just nod. "So your grandmother died?" Brittany asks with a look of concern on her face.

"No, I just really couldn't think of a good excuse to get everyone to leave." I say.

"You know you didn't have to send everyone out…" Brittany says quietly.

"You wanted to talk… so I didn't want to make you wait." I say. Brittany sighs. "So what's wrong?" I ask in a soft voice.

"Well Sam and I just got into a fight… he kind of called me stupid" Brittany says in the same sort of quiet voice. "Well I was just being over sensitive. Sam was stressed and I was just being… stupid." Brittany says sadly. I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I've been told my entire life that I'm not smart enough… It was always my dream to become a professional dancer so when I got accepted into Julliard for my dancing I was so excited to tell my parents, but they laughed at me when I told them that I wanted to go to college. They told me that college wasn't for me because I'm not smart enough and well they never knew I got accepted. I actually never told anyone that… not even Sam." Brittany says.

"Brittany, you're not stupid. If anyone ever tells you that you are, don't believe it for even a second. You're a genius Brittany. And well I don't think you were overreacting. I guess I kind of understand… most people call me a bitch, but well it is true so I really can't get offended." I say with a shrug. Brittany laughs and rolls her eyes.

"You say that… yet you're one of the sweetest people I have ever met." Brittany says.

"Well then I guess we're both wrong." I say with a shrug. Brittany smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"You know you never sang me 'Landslide'" Brittany says as she pulls away. I give her a questioning look. "When we were up on the rooftop I asked you to sing it since that was the song you hummed for the game." Brittany says. I laugh slightly.

"Oh yeah…" I say remembering that night on the rooftop. A chill runs down as I remember just how close Brittany was to me.

"So then go on and sing it!" Brittany demands jokingly.

"Well…" I say and walk over to the piano. Brittany follows me and sits on the piano bench. "Move over!" I say jokingly. Brittany laughs and scoots over so that there's just enough room for me to squeeze in. "I can't play 'Landslide' on the piano, but I can play 'Songbird' if you want…" I say a little nervously. Brittany's eyes immediately light up as she nods quickly. I laugh since she looks just as excited as a little kid on Christmas morning. I take a deep breath as I play the intro to "Songbird" I look over to Brittany, but immediately look down at the keys nervously. I take a deep breath and begin to sing:

_For you, there'll be no more crying__  
__ For you, the sun will be shining__  
__ And I feel that when I'm with you__  
__ It's alright, I know it's right__ To you, I'll give the world__  
__ To you, I'll never be cold__  
__ 'Cause I feel that when I'm with you__  
__ It's alright, I know it's right__ And the songbirds are singing,__  
__ Like they know the score__  
__ And I love you, I love you, I love you__  
__ Like never before__ And I wish you all the love in the world__  
__ But most of all, I wish it from myself__ And the songbirds keep singing__  
__ Like they know the score__  
__ And I love you, I love you, I love you__  
__ Like never before, like never before,__  
__ like never before_

I finish singing and play the tune a little longer but then stop. Brittany begins to clap. I look over to her to see her eyes welled up with tears.

"Why are you crying?" I ask nicely.

"Well that was beautiful, Santana." Brittany says with a sweet smile. I gently wipe away the tear and push back a stray hair behind her ear. I look into her beautiful blue eyes and a warm feeling runs through me. Brittany's eyes glance at my lips and without thinking I slowly lean in to kiss her. Our lips meet and slowly move against each other in a steady rhythm. My heart begins to race as Brittany's hands trail up and down my back. I break away slightly to catch my breath.

"Your lips taste like cherries." Brittany says breathily. I laugh slightly. Brittany quickly pulls me into another kiss causing our noses to bump slightly. Brittany pulls away from my lips and begins to kiss my neck. I involuntarily let out a quiet moan as Brittany pulls my waist closer to her. She laughs quietly and continues to place feather light kisses on my neck. In the distance I hear the door creak slightly.

"Did you hear that…?" I ask quietly. Brittany pulls away slightly and gives me a questioning look. I shrug. "I uh... thought I heard something." I add quietly. Brittany shrugs. I suddenly lose my balance and accidently slam down on the piano keys.

"Santana?" I hear Rachel yell in the distance.

"Shit not now." I curse under my breath.

"Come on Santana… or whoever you are…. I heard you. Now unless there are ghosts in the shop, which would be very weird than I suggest you come out before I call the cops." Rachel says in a nervous voice.

"Over here!" Brittany yells. I shoot her a concerning look. "She could call the cops." Brittany says quietly. "Besides…" Brittany whispers. "We weren't doing anything…"

"Yeah… right." I sigh. Brittany gets up and straightens out her clothes. I quickly rush to fix my own as I hear Rachel walk towards us.

"Hey Rachel!" Brittany says in her usual cheery voice. Rachel's face fills with shock as she looks at Brittany and then to me.

"Hi Brittany… uh not that I don't want you here uh… why are you here exactly?" Rachel says in a sort of questioning tone.

"Uh… Santana and I were just talking." Brittany says. She nervously bites her lips as she turns to me to back her up.

"Yeah Brittany wanted to talk and so we did. Brittany was actually just heading out…" I say. Brittany furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "Right?" I ask. Brittany nods quickly.

"Yeah I should probably get going… bye." She says and walks out the door quickly. Rachel puts her hands up to protest.

"She could've stayed! You know how I love talking." Rachel says a little sarcastically. I shoot her a death glare as I hear the shop door shut completely. "So how was talking?" Rachel asks skeptically.

"Uh good… I guess… she wanted to talk about some stuff." I lie. Rachel nods sarcastically.

"Really? What stuff exactly?" Rachel asks.

"That's really none of your business, Berry." I snap.

"Santana I know you're lying!" Rachel retorts. "You both have 'I just had sex' written all over your faces!" Rachel says loudly.

"We didn't. She's straight, married, and we are just friends." I say pointedly. Rachel laughs sarcastically.

"Well gurl let me tell you… your friendship with her is smeared all over your face." Rachel says with a snap.

"Rachel stop. I thought we already discussed that you're as white as it gets, and well frankly you're not the next Slim Shady so keep the ghetto talk to a minimum." I say.

"Stop trying to change the subject, Santana. So just tell me what exactly happened. I promise I won't judge you." Rachel says. I sigh deeply.

"We uh… I sort of kissed her." I say quietly.

"Santana, I know. It's a little obvious. So why exactly did you kiss her?" Rachel asks. I suddenly feel myself get upset at my actions. It was stupid of me to kiss Brittany.

"She was sad so we talked... and I played piano for her... and well I was just so caught up in the moment that I kissed her..." I say. Rachel walks over to me and hits the back of my head. "OW!" I yell.

"You deserve that! She's married! For Christ's sake Santana, you can't just kiss someone who's married or in a committed relationship or in any relationship for that matter!" Rachel says sternly.

"Rachel I know. It was stupid of me to kiss her. She was vulnerable and I took advantage of the situation." I say in a serious tone.

"Yeah… damn straight you took advantage of her!" Rachel says loudly.

"Rachel I don't need you to be here yelling at me! I already feel guilty about this! And well you really shouldn't be talking because I'm pretty sure you've made a couple attempts at Blaine!" I say angrily. Rachel smacks my head again.

"That is completely different, Santana! Blaine has absolutely zero feelings for me what so ever. And well I'm pretty sure Brittany feels something…" Rachel says and trails off at the end.

"She doesn't feel anything for me! We're just friends. I don't even feel anything for her. I shouldn't and I don't." I say loudly and angrily. Rachel hits my head again. "DAMN IT BERRY, HIT ME ONE MORE FUCKING TIME AND I WILL END YOU!" I yell.

"I'm trying to smack some common sense into you… and morals while I'm at it!" Rachel snaps. "And well I saw the way you two were looking at each other… and let me tell you… it wasn't the way friends look at each other. So I suggest you get out of her life before you both screw things up. Trust me these things never end well." Rachel adds seriously.

"Well I still want to be her friend." I say.

"Then be her friend! Just don't flirt or anything! Gosh this is my fault… I was the one who took her phone… I encouraged you-"Rachel says, but I quickly cut her off.

"Rachel stop. None of this is your fault so just calm down. I think I know how to fix this." I say.

"You do?" Rachel asks skeptically.

"I'll just bring a date to the thing tomorrow night. That way it'll look like I don't actually like Brittany." I say simply.

"Well, that might actually work…what thing?" Rachel asks.

"Uh we all planned to go to a karaoke bar that Kurt knows." I say.

"Wait… you all planned to go to a karaoke bar without me?!" Rachel says with a frown. "Which one?" She adds.

"I don't know… does it matter?" I say questioningly.

"Well I could be your date if you want." Rachel says. I laugh slightly.

"No you can't be my date… it has to be believable. Everyone knows we're… friends." I say awkwardly. Rachel smiles widely at me for addressing her as my friend.

"So who then?" Rachel asks. She quickly pulls out her phone. "Should I call Penelope… I remember you said you thought she was hot." I shake my head.

"I think I might just know the perfect person." I say as I pull out my phone. "Do you know Quinn's number?" I ask. Rachel nods slowly and gives me Quinn's number.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I open the door to Sam and I's apartment to see Sam sitting at the dinner table.

"Oh so you're finally back." Sam says.

"Yeah." I say simply.

"Well I waited for you so we could eat dinner together." Sam says pointedly. I walk over and sit down in the seat across from him.

"Thanks." I say. Sam simply nods. "So…" I say awkwardly.

"Brittany I'm sorry. I was such a jerk and I shouldn't have called you stupid. I'm just really stressed out about this trip. Honestly I wish I didn't have to go because I would much rather stay her and spend time with you, but since I do have to go I don't want to leave on a bad note by you being upset with me since I was a total jerk. If you want I'll sleep on the couch or whatever you want. Honestly I'll do anything to get your forgiveness." Sam says.

"It's o-"I start to say but Sam cuts me off.

"It's not okay Britt…" Sam says.

"Honestly it's fine Sam." I say as I walk over to sit next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder. "I know you didn't mean it, besides it's not a big deal." I say. Sam sighs out of relief.

"Okay…" He says and pulls me into a tight hug. He pulls back and looks me straight in the eye. "I love you so much Brittany." He says.

"I love you too." I say without looking him in the eye. He quickly leans in and kisses me, but suddenly pulls back with a questioning look.

"Did you get new lip gloss?" Sam asks. I give him a look of confusion. "Usually your lips taste like cotton candy but today…" Sam says. He pauses and licks his lips. "They taste like cherry." He says with a laugh. I nervously force out laughter.

"You caught me." I say with a nervous laugh. Sam quickly kisses me again.

"I like it." He says with a smile. "I'll be in the kitchen making dinner okay?" He adds. I nod quickly as he walks over into the kitchen.


End file.
